Distractions
by MissAuthor123
Summary: He was too smart to ever fall for a snobby- actress, much less James's snobby actress. She was too smart to ever like the cookie-cutter, pop tart boy band type. Neither of them would let themselves be distracted. Logan xOC Better than it sounds!
1. The Mask

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Mask<span>

* * *

><p>She stared blankly into the mirror.<p>

She had been hoping that her first-day-of-school-anxiety wouldnt be so obvious, but her pale reflection proved otherwise. The face in the mirror had lost whatever color its owner previously had, and it's normally soothing green eyes now seemed to mirror the queasy feeling it's owner had in her stomach. Her eyes moved down to the reflection's lips which were repeating themselves for nearly the 20th time this morning.

"Im the new girl. Again." She said this with a disturbing sense of confidence that wouldnt match the nervousness that was evident in her next comment. "ill be just fine.."

The pale face, the sickly eyes, the quivering lips, and the shaky voice all belonged to 16 year old Alex Bennett.

Alex took a step backwards. She could now see all 5 feet and 2 inches of her body. Today she was wearing a rather simple dress with a cardigan over it. Her dark hair fell in large waves to her waste.

"Sufficient?" She asked the girl in the mirror. Her reflection offered Alex some comfort as a smile spread across her lips.

The smiling face in the mirror distracted Alex from her new-school-new-student-jitters. "and thats why im stuck here" she reminded herself looking at her fading smile...

Alex wasnt exactly the typical "girl". At age 3, she had developed a long-lasting love for reading. While her cousins all wanted to be actresses and models, she wanted to be a lawyer. Somehow, however, the acting business would take hold of her anyway. She had been with her cousin at an audition for a Barbie commercial and had mistakenly booked the part herself. Before she knew it, her cousin's agent and her parents had negotiated a contract. Young Alex, then 5 years old, was never asked if this was what she wanted. They expected her to simply do as she was told. And so she did.

It turned out, however, Alex had a secret talent. The photographic memory which had led her to her love for books now allowed her to easily memorize scripts. She discovered that she could easily mimic any emotion and even cry on command.

By the time she was 12, she had starred in well over 150 commercials and had guest starred in over 30 shows, and had even been on her own show- Disney's _That's so Wizard_. All the while, she had maintained straight A's. She still loved reading and she adored school. Acting however meant that she had to miss school on a weekly basis, and she hated that.

It was when she started Junior High that she finally convinced her parents that she needed a break. 4 years came and went quickly. Soon, Alex's parents and agents had agreed that the break was over and it was now time to "focus on her career again." Alex's mouth tried to let out a "NO!" but instead a seemingly effortless approval escaped her lips. A month later, Alex had gotten the lead part in a movie that was being shot in LA.

"all good things come to an end." Her own voice startled her and brought her attention back to the spot on her face where the pretend smile had vanished into the queasy look from before. As quickly as it had disappeared, however, the smile crept back onto her face. The smile was fake, more evidence of her acting abilities, but it was enough to fool anyone.

The smiling mask was enough to encourage Alex into finally leaving for The Palmwoods (the school/ hotel that would become her home for the next year or two).

* * *

><p><strong>So that was much shorter than i thought it would be. Oh well, i promise to bring the BTR boys into the next chapter!<strong>

**Please R&R. I would love criticisms/ suggestions/ ANYTHING :)**


	2. Most

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: MOST<strong>

* * *

><p>"Miss Bennet?" A blonde woman approached Alex. In her hands were books, pencils, pens, and binders. Alex's eyes wandered around each of the books until she was sure that this woman would be her teacher.<p>

Sure enough, the woman smilingly introduced herself as "Mrs. Collins" while handing Alex her schedule and textbooks for the year. "The Palmwoods" She continued, "isnt like MOST schools"

_I like MOST schools. I want to be just like MOST students at MOST schools. _Alex's thoughts were interrupted by Mrs collins's hand as the teacher pointed across the room towards a group of teenagers.

"MOST of the Palmwoods students are all aspiring actors, actresses, singers, popstars, dancers, and so on." Mrs Collin's eyes drifted down to the schedule which was the only recipient of Alex's attention. "That reminds me, I should warn you. We dont get too many... umm bookworms here. So MOST of your classmates will be studying lower subjects than you, but dont worry too much about it" She concluded her speech by letting Alex know that class would be starting in 20 minutes.

_Most. Was that lady going out of her way to make me feel different from MOST people? Well job well done. I guess im just not MO-_

Suddenly, Alex was on the floor. She heard each of the books thud loudly around her as she lay face down on the Palmwoods to interpret what had just happened, she sat up and moved her hair out of her face.

Alex looked around for the cause of her fall and soon her eyes met 8 more eyes. They belonged to one.. two... three...four familiar-looking, teenage boys who each had a mixture of excitement and guilt painted across their face.

"Sooo sorry!" Green eyes finally spoke up. "Im Kendall and my friend here apparently doesnt know the difference between tag and tackle football!" Number One said as he pointed to the brown haired- brown eyed boy next to him.

Before Alex could say anything, however, a third boy chimed in:

"And this is why I always wear my helmet" Number three was hispanic, rather short, but still cute, and was in fact, wearing a black helmet which he proudly tapped with his hand.

"Im sure that she doesnt want to hear about your helmet Carlos!" The final boy interrupted. Number four was rather beautiful: he had long hair which was combed perfectly to the side. "Im James, and you can feel free to give me your name and number... for insurance reasons" He finished off with a killer smile and a wink.

It was the still silent Number Two, however, that held out his hand to help Alex up.

"Im fine" Alex said, ignoring Number Two's gesture and getting up by herself. Number two, instead used his hand to pick up Alex's fallen books. Before handing them back to her, however, he smiled an adorably crooked smile.

"AP Calculus? MOST Palmwoods students definitely do not take AP Calculus" he commented. The comment brought her back to her original thoughts.

_I guess im just not MOST people! _Number Two's comment had unknowingly angered Alex. Being an_ actress_, however, she hid her anger with a rather short "goodbye" as she walked away from Kendall, Carlos, James, and a confused Number Two.

* * *

><p><strong>Another really short chapter! Please R&amp;R. I could really use some suggestions. <strong>

**I love Logan :) hehehe.**


	3. Number Two

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Number Two<span>

* * *

><p><em>Damn boys! I now only have 3 minutes to go back to my room to drop off all of the registration stuff that Mrs Collins had given me. Theres no way I can make it to class in time. Damn boys!<em>

Alex had no choice. She made her way hurriedly to the elevators and then to her room. Before she even had a chance to lock the door to her room, she realized that school had started.

_Great! Now im late. MOST of the students will already be in their seats and im gonna be stuck with the dramatic entrance. Damn boys!_

"Miss Bennet" Mrs. Collins greeted Alex into her classroom, "Didnt I tell you what time school started?" Alex tried to respond but was instead interrupted by one of the students. Alex turned towards the students for the first time, as a hand shot up into the air. "Sorry, Mrs. C, that was our fault. We kindaa ambushed her" The hand belonged to Number Four.

_I think his name was Kendall? No, James? Damn Boys!_

"Its fine, James (Alex took note of the boys name). Now, go ahead and sit down" Mrs Collins replied as she ushered Alex into the only empty seat in the room. Mrs Collins then explained to her class that she would be right back.

After sitting down, Alex finally had the chance to look around. Her seat was right behind James. To his left was the green-eyed-boy from before. And Alex's eyes finally drifted to her left. In the seat next to Alex sat Number Two. And to his left was helmet boy. Green-eyed-boy was the next to speak."Sorry again about earlier, we really shouldnt have been playing tag in the lobby. I dont know why we ever listen to Carlos"

Alex finally spoke up. "Carlos, Kendall, James, and ..." Alex pointed to each boy until she directed her hand towards Number Two.

In unison, the four boys answered "Logan." This made all four of them giggle. Number two was the first to stop laughing when he continued "Hi, im Logan. Im the one who pushed you over earlier..." He laughed nervously, "Sorry about that, I umm. Well ummm." A sheepish giggle finally stopped him from his mumbling.

"He gets a little tongue-tied when hes nervous" Kendall laughed. Logan blushed. "but most of the time, hes the smart one. that is, when he's not roped into Helmet-Boy's crazy plans... like playing tag in the lobby"At the sound of his name, Carlos, once again, proudly tapped his helmet. Meanwhile, Logan smacked Kendall in the arm as he tried to explain.

"Thats not... umm...well... I mean, I gotta get new friends.. ahha ….. so whats your name?" he blurted out. But before Alex had a chance to reply, Mrs Collins had reentered the room and had begun to lecture.

Alex had tried to focus on Mrs Collins lecture on Acids and Bases but her eyes kept drifting towards Number Two. _He really was cute. His eyes were adorable, his messy hair looked oddly perfect. And that smile, a smile which now dominated his face. The other kids' faces were filled with boredom but he seemed fascinated by the lesson. oh that beautifully crooked smi-_

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the bell. The rest of the students were already crowding around the exit. So she hurriedly picked up her things and struggled out of the classroom and towards the elevators.

* * *

><p><strong>I PINKY PROMISE that the next chapters will be longer. but at least there was more Logie. <strong>

**I feel so bad making him seem dumb though :(**

**As always, reviews would be much appreciated. **


	4. Damn it

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Damn it.<span>

* * *

><p><em>Lets see. Lobby Floor. Floor 1. Floor 2. Floor 3. Her eyes wandered around the elevator buttons. Damn. 16 Floors and I dont remember which was mine. Damn it.<em>

Alex searched in the pocket of her sweater for her room registration which had the room number on it. All that surfaced from the pocket, however, was Alex's empty hand. That was when she remembered that she had left the registration with her school stuff... in her room.

_Damn it. Damn Boys! This was all their fault. They pushed me over and made me late. Now I cant even get back to my room. _

"You wouldnt happen to be talking about me, would you?_" _Alex turned around to see Number two as he joined her in the elevator

_Damn it! I thought I said that in my head. Damn it!_

"Umm. Youre still thinking out loud" Logan commented sheepishly.

"Sorry, I dont remember where my room is and I guess im just a bit frazzled" Alex explained

"I see. Well maybe I could help you? You know, make up for practically injuring you this morning" He suggested to the girl. But almost immediately he noticed that discomfort had quickly filled her eyes. He could tell she was going to say no. "or we could see how long it takes you to search 15 floors?" He flashed a smile her way.

_Damn it. The smile again. _She looked at his blank face to reassure herself that she hadnt been speaking aloud.

"Fine, I guess I could use sooome help" she finally admitted causing his crooked smile to grow even more. _Damn it! Damn him! He should really stop smiling._

"Ok, so what do you remember about your room?" He pulled a little notepad out of his pocket.

_Wow, whats with the notepad? I dont think this Logan- boy is like MOST people. _Alex giggled to herself at the new meaning of the word. "Umm" She finally replied "i know im in room D I just dont remember which floor. Im pretty sure its not a number with double digits? Does that help?" Logan had been scribbling down notes onto the notepad.

"Definitely. So we know the first floor is the lobby and there are no rooms there. So that leaves floors 2- 15. But u said the room number is a single digit. So we can eliminate 10-15. Also I know that Jo, Kendall's girlfriend lives in 7D and that two of the Jennifers live in 4D and 8D. So that just leaves 2D, 3D, 5D, 6D, and 9D" Logan reasoned as he looked up from his notepad to Alex's confused face. _"_But you dont know who any of those people are so Im probably just confusing you, sorry ahaha" he added sheepishly.

"No, its fine."Alex replied with a shy giggle, "you have a really good memory"

"Umm yeah... photographic."

"Wow. Me too, not that youd be able to guess since I forgot my room number" She was able to explain through her embarrassment.

Logan laughed as he thought to himself. _I cant really blame her though. I probably knocked the memory out of her this morning. _

Just then, James joined them in the elevator. "Oh hey Logie, I thought you were heading into the room like 20 minutes ago?" he asked, obviously still unaware of Alex's presence.

"Oh I was... but umm well..." Logan replied as he pointed towards the other half of the still unmoving elevator. James's gaze followed until settling on Alex.

"I seeeee... well hello there. So are your ready to give me your name and number yet?"

_Wow, _Alex thought, _James had more confidence in one syllable then Logan had during their entire conversation. _She turned her eyes to the shy boy who had suddenly become very silent.

Logan frowned. _Damn it. Why didnt I ask for her name? She probably thinks im some kind of freak now. Damn it. _

_Damn it. _Alex said to herself._ Even his frown was cute. Damn it. _

"Oh." Alex began with a light laugh, "my name is Alex. Alex Be-"

She was cut off however by James. "Dont! Do NOT tell me that you are Alex Bennet?" He paused, but took Alex's passive silence as a response. "Alex Bennet! Age 16. The face of Johnson's Sunscreen, the Welch's grape juice girl, the star of _Thats so Wizard!, _the main character in like 20 other movies! And so so much more!"

Alex was still silent. This gave James the right to continue "Did you know that? Youre amazing! Oh my gosh, do you know who I am?" James suddenly looked over to his confused friend and pointed towards him " I meant we. Do you know who WE are?"

Alex had thought the boys had seemed familiar the first time she met them. But she still couldnt figure out why. James disregarded her confusion and answered his own question. "We're Big Time Rush!"

_Big Time Rush. Damn it. _Alex thought to herself. _BTR was the cheesy pop boy band that had used fake lovey-dovey lyrics and horribly choreographed dance routines, to grab hold of teen girls around the world._

Alex's mind drifted off to the countless times that she had seen the band members' names in gossip magazines. _If there was anything i hated about this industry, it was the fake people that came with it. That was what Number Two and the rest of his flunkies were. They were just fake wanna-be's who relied on idol gossip to become famous. Damn it. _

"Well have you heard of us?" Logan, still blushing, sheepishly broke the silence.

"Yah, I know who you guys are." Alex rolled her eyes as she began to walk out of the elevator, "Thanks for the help, but ill just find my room on my own. Umm... nice talkin to you guys"

After seeing that she was gone, James finally spoke: _"_She's soooo into me!_" _

Logan remained quiet as he processed what had just happened._ I know what I saw. That was disappointment, not attraction. That was anger in her eyes, her beautiful green eyes._

_Damn it._

* * *

><p><strong>That was a bit longer right? well anyway, i love Logan, im just glad he actually got to speak this time. Oh and i swear that i dont dislike James or anything, i really think his actions fit his personality. <strong>

**So i really dont know where this story is heading, so im open to suggestions :) along with reviews :)**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	5. DICKens

** Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: DICK-ens<span>

* * *

><p>A happy James and a silent Logan silently headed back to apartment 2J.<p>

Logan had yet to make sense of the previous elevator scene and as such, he decided to clear his mind with some reading. The book of choice? A classic. _A Tale of Two Cities. _Logan laid comfortably on the couch and began his reading. _It was the best of times, it was the worst of..._

_Charles Dickens? A Tale of Two Cities? _James glanced at Logan's choice of entertainment. _I know that name sounds familiar. Hmmm... well ill figure it out eventually._

Almost on cue, Carlos, Kendall, and Jo loudly burst through the door. Carlos, James could tell, was headed straight for the fridge. Kendall and Jo, on the other hand, made there way towards Logan (who had yet to move) and James who was on the couch opposite him.

Kendall looked around the room before finally directing his girlfriend towards the couch. He couldnt help but notice a motionless Logan who was reading. "Oooh, whatchya reading Logie?" he finally blurted.

Logan seemed unphased so Kendall decided to find out for himself. _Lets See... Charles Di-. Damn it. "_Why is Logan reading Dickens? No one reads Dickens for fun, not even Logan. He only reads that crap when something's buggin' him"

_Damn it,_ James thought,_ I knew that Dick guy sounded familiar! That was Logie's stress reliever. _

Carlos made his way to the others and finally took the initiative. "Logan?" He grabbed the now-infamous book from the boy's hands and proceeded to tackle him out of his trance.

"Ummm a 'hello' would have sufficed? Was that really neccesary?" Logan looked at the others questioningly as he pushed Carlos off of himself.

"Whats with the Dick?" James blurted out, only realizing what he had said after Carlos had burst into a fit of giggles. "Dicken! I meant Charles Dicken!"

"Its Dickenssss" Logan commented emphasizing the final letter. "and its a book. Normal people READ books, they dont throw them onto the floor" Logan's latter comment was directed both towards the novel which laid on the floor and a now guilty-looking Carlos.

Jo finally chimed in. "Sorry Logie, the boys here seem to think somethings bothering you? Wanna fill us in?"

Logan started to blush. _Damn it. _"Oh, haha, ummm its nothing. I guesss I just feel bad about running into that girl this morning"

James's eyes widened at Logan's comment, but it was Carlos who spoke first.

"Oh the late- chick? I just saw her wandering around floor 9. You guys call me stupid?" Carlos giggled, "That chick couldnt even find the elevator. She was sooo lost"

"THAT chick is the love of my life. Alex Bennet, Age 16. Superstar Actress. Amazing si-"

"Yah, yah. Ive heard this speech before." Logan interrupted. _Great, Alex would rather roam for hours around the 15 floors of the Palmwoods then accept my help? Was I thaaaat bad? What the __hell was her problem? _

Logan's thoughts raced as he suddenly got up and rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I included this, because well im not really sure. Maybe i just wanted to talk about literature? anyways, i included it and now i just want to apologize to all of the Dickn's fans. I love his literature, but i know most teens dont, thaaats why i used him. SORRRY!<strong>

**aaaaaah i love logie. But this story pains me because i love logie and camille!**

**oh and please REVIEW for this small, irrelevant chapter xD**


	6. Double D's

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Double D's<span>

* * *

><p><em>Next up? <em>Alex asked herself as she glanced down at a list of floors and crossed Floor 6 off of the list, _Floor 5! Now I just gotta find that damn elevator. Ahh there it is._

Alex impatiently pushed the button until finally hearing the reply of a beep- beep. The two metal doors slowly opened to reveal a teenage boy with messy brown hair. Beautiful brown eyes. And a smile that Alex had come to know all too well. _Damn it. _

Logan couldn't help but smile when he saw her. Seeing her made whatever anger he had before disappear almost immediately. _Still, probably best, _Logan reasoned,_ to not say anything... just yet. _

Alex did her best to focus on her list as she pushed the button with a large "5" printed on it, her eyes eventually, however, met his. And a rosy pink filled each of her cheeks. _Damn it. _

Beep Beep. The elevator doors trudged open once again and Alex stepped out to search for Room D. She couldnt help but notice that Logan was silently following her. "Can I help you?" she turned around on her heels to face him.

Logan simply shrugged causing Alex's face to become red with frustration. She turned around once again and continued her search. Logan responded by continuing to follow the young girl, keeping only about two steps of distance between them.

_Fine then! I can play the silent game too! Lets see: Room P. Room F. Room C. Roo-_

"What the hell these rooms arent even in alphabetical order?" She finally blurted out.

From behind her, she heard a small giggle escape from the boy's crooked smile.

She immediately turned around to glare at him, causing him to giggle even more.

Between giggling Logan was able to blurt out a quiet "What?"

His smile melted any anger she still had within her.

Surprisingly, she responded by giggling herself until finally gaining her thoughts and voicing them to the boy in front of her: "Well, why are you following me?"

"Well, are you ready to admit that you could use some help finding your room?"

"I dont need your help... im perfectly fine" She confidently responded.

"ok then, ill just follow until you find your room then. Shouldn't take too long, right?"

Alex smiled. _Was he making fun of me?_

"in fact, im sure you've already figured out the pattern of the rooms and elevators, right?"

_Yup. He was making fun of me. _She couldnt help but smile at his new-found confidence.

"Fine" She finally gasped.

"Fine what?" He teased.

_Damn it. He's enjoying this. _"Fine, I could use your help."

As if on cue, Logan grabbed Alex's hand and directed her towards a parallel hallway. "This way mi'lady"

_Did she feel that? I couldve sworn that there were literal sparks when our hands touched. Focus, Logan! Lets see Room D should be by Room J which is right here. _

"Room D! You found it!"

Her voice made him jump and her hand slipped out of his own grasp.

_Wow, _she thought, _I know what they mean when they say 'sparks fly' _

Alex looked down sadly at her now-lonely hand as she reached up and knocked on the door. Her eyes wandered upwards as a teenage boy opened the door.

Logan hadnt looked up from Alex's beautiful green eyes until hearing the door swing open. His own eyes wandered towards the shirtless figure at the door. _Perfect hair, perfect smile, even the perfect 6-pac. This was none other than Dac Zevon. So why was he hugging Alex?_

"Hi there Missy" Dac nonchalantly exclaimed mid- hug. "The director told me you werent checking in for a couple of days"

"Yah, I decided to come a little earlier. My dad's not flying out till a couple days before the shoot though so I have a week at the Palmwoods to myself" Alex smiled as she looked up at her 6'1", shirtless costar. "or at least I will have a week to myself, IF I ever find my room."

_Did she just smile at him? That was MY smile. The smile that she had given to ME no more than 2 minutes earlier. _In an effort to steal the smile back, Logan made his presence known to the other guy with an exaggerated cough.

"Oh hey there! Your from BTR right? I saw you guys at that award ceremony. Carlos? Right? No, Landon?"

"Umm Logan actually" Logan blurted out, trying to hide his annoyance "Nice to see ya again" was all he could manage to say.

"Well, ok" Alex gasped, trying to cut the obvious tension, "Im exhausted. Logan and I better get going, I need to find my room before I pass out" Alex let out one last giggle as she smiled and waved to Dak who returned the motion and closed his door.

_MY smile. Again. _They boarded the elevator again, and made their way towards Room 3D. Logan suddenly realized that his annoyance was probably obvious on his face. "So" he finally managed, "how do you know Dale?"

"Dak?" Alex laughed at Logan's attempt, "He's my love interest for a Disney movie were filming this year." Alex frowned as she watched Logan's eyes lose their luster.

Silence filled the air around them until Logan finally knocked upon the door in front of him.

"Coooooming!" a voice could be heard within apartment 3D. Its owner suddenly burst through the door.

Alex looked up and saw a woman, rather large, about 300 pounds. The woman_ if you could call her that _had an avocado mask on her face and wore small curlers all about her hair. It wasnt until Alex's gaze lowered that she was truly disturbed. The 300 pound woman in front of her was wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants and a bra.

Logan's gaze had settled on the same "_things" _that had caught Alex's attention. Logan and Alex both looked up at each other and turned the other way running back towards the elevators. When they were positive that they were out of the busty woman's field of view, they each fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Logan looked up towards Alex who, like him, had yet to stop laughing. "I know you're looking for D but I dont think we want THOSE Double D's"

Alex couldnt help but laugh at Logan's pun. _Wow that may have been the nerdiest joke ive ever heard. _

_Wow, _Logan suddenly stopped laughing,_ I cant believe I just cracked such a lame joke. _

The two looked at each other again and continued to laugh. Finally, about 5 minutes of laughing passed and they both settled down and sat against the wall. Their arms were touching and Alex's head was laying on Logan's chest.

Alex looked at the boy which was laying next to her. She couldnt find any words that would match the perfection of this moment.

Logan was having similar difficulties when he was finally disrupted by the Beep- Beep of the elevators. Logan got to his feet, and for the second time that day held out his hand to help Alex up from the ground.

This time, she let him help her up.

* * *

><p><strong>SO yah, this turned out differently than i expected.<strong>

**but anyways, i really dont know where im going with this. Reviews will realllyyyyyyy help :)**


	7. BeepBeep

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Beep-Beep<span>

* * *

><p>Beep- Beep Beep- Beep. The alarm woke Alex up from a much needed sleep.<p>

Beep- Beep. Alex reached toward the device but not before being reminded of the night before.

* * *

><p><em>- The Night Before<em>

Beep- Beep. The elevator disrupted Alex's thoughts. And when she looked up she saw Logan's hand stretched out in front of her. He helped her up and they made their way to Room 2D. Which, Alex learned, was right next to Logan's room. _Damn it._ _So much for 'no distractions'. _

Logan had helped her into the room and admitted that he looked forward to seeing her the next morning. Afterwards, he made his way to 2J leaving Alex to finally get to sleep.

* * *

><p>Beep- Beep. The still-ringing alarm brought her out of the flashback.<p>

_7:32 AM. School starts at 8:30. Damn it, I guess I better get up. _Alex made her way to the small bathroom in Apartment 2D, and started her morning routine with a cold shower.

30 minutes later Alex was waiting for her breakfast to finish, and experiencing a sense of Deja-vu. Fully dressed, hair- brushed, Alex Bennet was once again staring at her reflection in the mirror. This time, however, the face in the mirror wasnt as pale. The eyes werent as queasy. And the lips as shaky.

The face in the mirror, was actually smiling. Alex, suddenly wondered if he was the reason for her new found happiness. Startled by this thought, Alex pushed herself towards the only suitcase that she had yet to unpack. _Still dont know where I plan on putting these. _Alex's arm shuffled through the dozens of books which filled the suitcase, until she came upon the book she was looking for.

_A Tale of Two Cities. _Alex was immediately comforted by the novel in her hands. The binding of the book was torn and the pages were all creased; the novel had obviously been read and read repeatedly by its owner. Alex flipped through the pages until finding a folded, worn sheet of lined paper hidden between the pages.

Alex unfolded the sheet and her eyes settled on the familiar, sloppy writing of 5-year-old Alex Bennet.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Alex,<br>__  
><em>_This is Alex. Write now I am 5 years old. Mommy and Dad said that I got my own show now. So I decited that I would right this.  
><em>_Im gonna be a lawyer not an actor soo..._

_I, Alex Bennet, pinky promise to neber eber become one of them.  
>I will neber be mean and stupid like them. Oh and I will neber like- like one of them, two risky and NO DISTRACSHUNS!<br>__Neber Eber. _

_Love, ALEX. _

* * *

><p><em>Neber Eber. <em>Alex reminded herself, still staring at the small letter. _No distractions Alex! Someday I will be a lawyer and that plan doesnt include a fluffy poptart boy band. No distractions._

Beep- Beep. Beep- Beep. The sound of the microwave awoke Alex from her thoughts.  
>She swiftly returned the letter to the novel and made her way to the microwave to retrieve her breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p>Beep- Beep. Beep- Beep. Logan's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his alarm clock. Beep- Beep.<p>

_8:03 AM. _Logan's eyes absentmindedly wandered around his bedroom. His attention finally settled on the the empty bed across the room.

_Where's Kendall? He's never up before me. Damn, I must be running late. _With that thought, a still groggy Logan sprang upwards. _A shower should do the trick._

By 8:20 AM, the boy was showered, dressed, and hunger had paved his way to the kitchen. It was there that he found the remainder of the band already eating.

Carlos was the first to greet his friend: "Good Morning Sunshine"

Logan glanced towards his friend. Carlos had always reminded him of a little kid, and the grin which was painted across the Latino boy's face this morning hadnt proven otherwise.

"Fine Grumpy, dont reply then. Golly! Its not my fault that you stayed out late!" Even in an attempt to criticize, the grin still hadnt escaped from Carlos's face.

"Who says 'Golly' these days?" Kendall teased as he picked a grape up from his plate. Within a matter of seconds, the grape slammed against Carlos's helmet. Carlos's only response, however, was to widen his smile and proudly tap his helmet. The silence allowed Kendall to continue: "So, Logie, where were ya?"

Logan parted his lips to reply, but was interrupted by a steady "Beep- Beep. Beep- Beep."

James, who had yet to take part in this morning interrogation, removed his ringing phone from his pocket. "8:25" James warned the others "5 minutes till I get to see my future girlfriend. Lets go boys. School time!"

Logan's eyes widened at James's comment. As if on cue, his thoughts began racing.

_Wow, ive never seen James excited for school. Thats my job. But then again, im pretty excited myself. Stoichiometry. Hamlet. The Bolivarian Revolution. Alex. Integration by Substitutio-_

_Wait, Alex? Why am I thinking about her. 'Alex Bennet. Age 16. Superstar Actress. The face of Johnson's Sunscreen, the Welch's grape juice girl, the star of Thats so Wizard!' _

James's description of Alex played like a broken record in Logan's head.

_Alex Bennet. Age 16. Superstar Actress. The face of Johnson's Sunscreen, the Welch's grape juice girl, the star of Thats so Wizard!..._

_She's an actress, _a sense of logic had finally taken control over the lovestruck boy_ , an actress! but technically I didnt know that when I first met her. _

Logan Mitchell had never been fascinated by the glitz and glamour of TV, movies, and magazines. He had been genuinely surprised at James revelation in the elevator. Alex Bennett, to him, was merely the girl he nearly trampled in the hotel lobby.

_Still, she's an actress nonetheless. _Logan's thoughts consumed him as he made his way to the classroom. _She's James's actress. Actresses are snotty and selfish. Shes James's snotty, selfish actress, and I dont need the distraction right now!_

Beep- Beep. Beep- Beep. Beep- Beep.

"And thats the bell" Mrs Collins's voice startled Logan from his thoughts.

His eyes began to wonder around the classroom before landing on a pair of green eyes which were staring right back at him.

The same thought occupied each of their minds- _No Distractions!_

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, this chaper was very weak and bipolar. But i would really appreciate some reviews suggetsions. please please please. **

**Thanks :)**


	8. Deja Vu

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Deja Vu<span>

* * *

><p>The day went by quietly, the students had a test and were thereby unable to talk to each other.<p>

or distract each other.

The last 5 minutes of school, however, offered the students a chance at idol chit chat.

James smiled as he turned towards Alex "So Alex, I was thinking. Maybe later you and I could grab a smoothie." Logan felt a twinge of jealousy, silently hoping that a "yes" wouldnt escape her lips.

Theankfully, the bell interrupted Alex's response and within a matter of seconds Logan's desk was empty and he was halfway to the elevators.

_Fresh air. _Logan's mind was racing. _Thats all I need- just a little fresh air. I dont even like her- so why do I feel so angry. Im happy for James I really am, I just need a little fresh air so I remember that I am. Fresh air. _

With that final thought, Logan set off to find some "fresh air"

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I cant im expecting an important call" Alex looked up. She half expected that the boy in front of her would be dissapointed, but the killer smile which seemed accustomed to his face still hadnt faded.<p>

"Well then" confidence oozed out of everyone of James's words, "definitely some other time" He didnt give the girl an oppurtunity to agree or disagree but instead headed out the door and towards the pool.

_Well at least I didnt have to lie _Alex thought as she made her way to apartment 2D. Alex really was expecting a call. From Micheal Stevens the director of her upcoming movie.

As if on cue, the moment that Alex stepped into her apartment, the phone began ringing.

Mr Stevens proceeded to inform her that the first scene was being pushed up a couple of days and the writers had decided on a biking scene.

20 minutes later, Alex found herself, once again, in front of a mirror. This time, however, she wasnt scared. She wasnt happy. She was nervous and even embarassed...

Alex Bennet. Age 16. Superstar Actress. The face of Johnson's Sunscreen, the Welch's grape juice girl, the star of Thats so Wizard!' didnt know how to ride a bike. Always working when she was young, she had never found the time to learn.

_Damn it. Well I guess im gonna have to learn now- at age 16. Damn._

_I wonder if the Palmwoods rents out bicycles? _

With that in mind, she made her way down to the lobby. An hour later, Alex Bennet found herself in Palmoods park. She was clad in kneepads, elbow pads, shin pads, arm pads, wrist pads, a helmet and every other degree of protection she could find. She had to give herself about 20 minutes worth of a peptalk before finally mounting herself atop the mechanism.

_Now or never. _Her right foot pushed gently upon the first peddle, and her left foot soon did the same. For a minute or two Alex actually felt secure; she was gliding along the pavement with what seemed to be ease. _Maybe I can do thi-_

Then for the second time that week, Alex felt something collide into her. The bike which only a minute ago had offered her a glimmer of hope slipped out from underneath her. It left her flying towards another bicylcist who had the misfortune to cross the clumsy girl's path.

In what seemed to be only a matter of seconds, Alex found herself on top of the other cyclist.

"Oww!" the body underneath alex was starting to groan in pain, "havent you ever ridden a bike before?"

Alex was offended by the comment. "Oh im fine, thanks for aksing!" her words were dripping with sarcasm, "And no, i havent, not that its any of your busine-" Alex had finally brushed the hair out of her face and was startled by what she saw.

Alex Bennet forgot what she was saying as she stared down at the brown haired boy beneath her. His usual smile was grimacing in pain and his normally comforting brown eyes were shut tight as he grasped his head.

"Logan!" her voice startled the boy beneath her causing him to finally open his eyes._ Wow, _Alex's mind started racing, _Talk about Deja vu. _

"Alex? What are you doing here? On top of me?"

"I... well... umm... my movie and a bike riding scene... and I had never ridden one so I rented one... and I thought I could do it... and the peddles were going round... but then they didnt... evil bike flew out from under me... I didnt want to hurt myself... so elbow pads and nee pads and helmet and wrist pads... but I didnt land on the ground... so I guess I really didnt have to look like a freak but I did... and the evil bike flew out from under me... I went flying and landed on... well I landed on you"

Logan stared at the girl speechlessly as if she had been speeking a different language.

"Sorry," she continued, "i umm hope I didnt hurt you"

Logan began coughing and was only able to murmer a quiet "still"

"Still what?" the girl questioned.

Logan finally overcame his pain and was able to whisper "Youre STILL on top of me"

"ohh, ooops!" Alex smacked her palm against her forehead. "i must be hurting you, are you ok?"

"umm" Logan was overcome by another fit of coughing "your... STILL... crushing my... lungs"

"ohh" Alex quickly scrambled to her feet allowing the body on the ground to finally breathe in. She watched as the smile finally replaced the look of pain on his face and as he sat up. This time she reached her hand out for him and quickly helped him to his feet. _Wow, I swear weve been through this before. _

"So" Logan had finally regained his breath, "what are you doing out here, besides apparently getting back at me for knocking you down in the lobby?" He smiled at the guilty -looking girl in front of him.

"oh haha, wow, it really wasnt like that." Alex laughed as she tried to explain herself to the boy, " I dont know how to ride a bike and well that was my attempt at learning"

_I love that laugh, _the sense of logic which usually ruled Logans mind had apparently vanished at the first sight of Miss Alex Bennet. He couldnt help it. His logic, his sense of restraint, his precautions had all melted away, and now all he wanted was to be around Alex.

"Let me help you" He flashed a crooked smile her way.

_Awww, its that smile, but no I cant. _Alex suddenly remembered the novel and the crinkled letter she had stared at no less then a couple hours earlier. _No distractions. Neber Eber. _

"No," she finally managed "I think I can manage just fine"

Logan frowned. "I swear im having some major deja vu, what do you have against me helping you"

Alex smiled as her thoughts drifted back to their moment in the hallway where she had similarly refused his help in finding her hotel room. She knew how this would end and judging by his growing smile so did he.

"Fine" She finally gasped.

"Fine what?" He teased.

She laughed as the scene repeated itelf. "Fine, I could use your help."

* * *

><p><strong>I love logan. ahhhh. but anyways. Please please please review. <strong>


	9. Help

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Help<span>

* * *

><p>Two hours and countless falls later, Alex Bennet was still unable to remain atop the, as she called it, "evil contraption" for more than a couple of seconds.<p>

"Youre too nervous" Logan tried to explain, "your not trusting the bike and then your hands start to shake and thats why you keep falling."

"Youre right, I dont trust the bike. But thats because its trying to kill me! The bike hates me and theres nothing you or I can do about it. Evil Bike" Alex's eyes bulged menacingly towards the bike next to her.

Logan laughed, and unknowingly comforted Alex. She loved his laugh and hearing it helped her calm down enough to try the seemingly impossible challenge yet again.

"Fine, ill try again" Alex finally exclaimed, "But when youre at my funeral make sure you tell everyone about how you practically signed my death warrant by making me ride THAT thing"

"THAT thing," Logan teased, "is a child's toy. Not a grenade. I think you'll be fine" He concluded his final statement by sticking his tongue out at the girl in front of him.

Alex took the ridiculing as a challenge and mounted herself atop the "evil contraption" while simultaneously returning Logan's gesture with her own tongue.

"Ok then Miss Daredevil," Logan laughed, "ill hold on to your bike around this first turn then I'll let go, and you just keep going around the park, before you know it youll be right back here, I promise"

An obvious nervousness had settled in Alex's green eyes. Logan recognized the change and felt uneasy. He didnt like seeing her scared. He had become accustomed to the confidence and joy which defined the contours of her face.

"Gaaaaahhh!" Alex shook the queasiness from her face and broke Logans train of thought, "Ok I think im ready"

Alex steadily began to peddle, and as Logan had originally promised he had yet to let go of the bike. The Palmwoods Park was small, and for a capable rider, a lap would have taken no more than a couple minutes. Logan and Alex finally rounded the first curve and Logan was about to release his grapse on the bike.

"No! No!" Alex's voice was shaky, "No! Dont you dare let me go"

Suddenly, a thought crossed Logans mind:_ I will never let you go._ As immediately as it entered his mind, Logan knew that he wasnt referring to bike riding

"Alex" Logan's voice, on the otherhand, was flooded with an unfamiliar sense of confidence, "You can do this, just dont stop peddling, and dont think too much"

"Hollywood's genius popstar is telling me not to think too much?"

Logan laughed, "Yes, he is. And Hollywoods genius actress should really consider listening to him"

"errr... ok" Alex finally blurted out and with that Logan's grasp on the bike loosened until he and the bike were completely separate.

Logan watched as the girl rode effortlessly in front of him. His eyes followed her until she was on the opposite side of the park from him. He looked away for a minute, smiling to himself. _I helped her._ He then reverted his gaze, searching for the green-eyed-girl, but he soon found that he couldnt locate her amongst the parade of people which were centralized on the final curve of the Palmwoods Park.

Suddenly, Logan heard a shrill scream. He unsuccessfully tried to locate the origin of the outburst but was instead knocked to the ground.

_Are you kidding me? Again! _The pain from the fall had caused Logan's thoughts to race and anger immediately took over the young boys mind.

"Owie! Owie! Owie!" It was a voice that Logan had come to know very well. "Stupid, evil, dumb bike!"

Logan's eyes winced open and he sat up and looked towards a very angry Alex Bennet. She was lying no more than a foot away from him and her bike was on top of her. With that sight, all of the anger and pain which had been evident on Logan's face disappeared quickly. He shuffled to his feet and went to help the girl.

Unfortunately, Alex had been pushing the bike off of her own body at that same instant Logan had reached for the contraption. Logan's unneccesary burst of power cause him to stumble backwards until he finally crashed onto the pavement below.

Alex's previously disheveled composure was drowned in a wave of laughs as she watched the boy in front of her. Upon hearing the giggling, Logan burst into a fit of laughter as well.

Alex finally regained her thoughts, "Hahaha, I told you THAT bike was evil" She once again, stuck her tongue out at the boy.

Logan responded with a dramatic gasp, and when he finally spoke he did so with a similarly theatrical tone: "How dare you blame the innocent bike? HE was just a victim of your obvious lack of coordination"

"The boy who crashed into me in the middle of a hotel lobby is critisizing MY coordination?"

"Ummm" Logan teased, "This is the second time you nearly killed me, remember? I believe the score stands at Logan=1 and Alex=2"

"And at the risk of that number increasing, I think we should give up on the bike" Alex laughed as she looked around.

Logan nodded in agreement and followed in suit as he took in his surroundings. The park was almost empty and the sun was beginning to fall. Both teens immediately realized they were still lying on the sidewalk and readily stood up, and mad their way to a nearby tree.

"Can we sit down for a minute," Alex pleaded, "my leg is killing me"

Logan's eyes drifted down to Alex's bare knee. There, embedded into Alex's pale-white skin, was a large gash. Bright blood smothered the wound and looked strange against the snow-like leg.

"Oh god," a frown had taken over the young boy's face, "you're hurt". He helped the girl settle down against the large oak tree. Logan's arms flailed as he searched his pockets rapidly, his usual smile didnt return until the boy was holding his walet in his hand.

"Hold it, Dr. House," Alex teased, "Its just a little cut and I dont think a 5 dollar bill is gonna help"

"Ha-ha." Logan's laugh was obviously fake as he replied to the girl, "Its Dr. Mitchell, and I wasnt going to use a 5 dollar bill" The boy amazingly pulled out gauze from the wallet.

"You keep medical supplies in your wallet?" Alex was trying to stifle her laugh, "Well Logan I think youve surpassed me on the nerdy scale"

"Its not nerdy" Logan rolled his eyes, "Its practical. Kendall, James, Carlos and I are never able to hang out without some type of bodily injury."

Alex looked at the boy and Logan recognized the confusion that stained her face.

"Were hockey players" The boy offered her as an explanation as he began to dress her wound.

"So Logan Mitchell. Doctor of the future. Hockey-head. Boy-Genius. Bike instructor... And popstar?" The final descritption seemed poised as a question as opposed to a statement.

"I guess im not the average pop tart, boy band singer" He winked at her, "but then again Miss Bennet, your not exactly 'Alex Bennet. Age 16. Superstar Actress. The face of Johnson's Sunscreen, the Welch's grape juice girl, the star of Thats so Wizard!'? Now are you?" His arms dropped to his side as he finally finished wrapping the gauze around her knee.

She blushed and she began twiddling with her fingers. Her voice dropped down to a whisper: "Are you saying that im not like MOST actresses?" Her eyes begged Logan to respond with a yes.

"No," the volume of Logan's voice parallelled Alex's, "Im saying youre not like MOST people"

Alex's eyes gaze dropped even further and her shoulders slumped._ Yah_, she thouught, _tell me something I dont know. _

Logan reached out slowly until his hand held Alex's chin delicately. He slowly urged her head upwards until he met her gaze. "Its not a bad thing. Youre smart and kind and so, so much more than you realize." _So much more than I realized._

Alex felt mesmorized, the brown eyed boy in front of her was offering up his beautifully crooked smile and all of her reservations, all of her fears, all of her caution and logic. All of it. It was melting fast.

Before she knew it, the boy was pulling her face closer to her own. She didnt hold back, but instead closed her eyes, let his hand guide her face. She could feel his breath on her own, and knew that they were less then an inch apart.

"Beep- Beep. Beep- Beep."

Both teens opened their eyes and shifted their heads toward Logan's beeping phone. The device seemed to ridicule the two flustered teenagers when it finally offered the two observers the name of the caller: James Diamond.

_James. _Logic finally won the war in Logans mind, and passion faded into the dark. _James likes her, but so do I. And she likes me. He'll understand. But what if she doesnt..._

Logan finally broke the silence, "Its James. I better be heading back. "

"Yah," Alex was still shocked by the moment she and Logan had shared, "Ummm... yah, lets head back"

Logan slipped his arm around the girl's shoulder in an effort to support her weaker leg.

Alex thought about protesting the action, she considered telling him that she was fine on her own. That she didnt need his help, but she found that with his arm around her back, her head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. She smiled at the warmth which consumed her body.

The pair made their way quietly and slowly back to the second floor of the Palmwoods Hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... this chapter was different and long. hahaha but anyways, reviewssuggestions would be super helpful and they would encourage me to upload quicker ;)**

**oh and i love Logan. Like really. ahaha i have a thing for smart people, weird right? **

**sooo yah. Click that review button por favor!**


	10. Wake Up

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Waking Up<span>

* * *

><p>"Logan, Logan, Logie, Looooooooooogan"<p>

A boy with green eyes and blonde hair stood over his roommate's bed and proceeded to shake the pale boy that laid peacefully within.

"Logan, if you dont get up RIGHT NOW, every of of your books will see what the bottom of the palmwoods pool looks like"

The boy stirred in his sleep as the threat registered in his mind, he slowly began to murmur while rubbing the sleep from his drowsy eyes.

"That a boy!" a smile spread across Kendall's face as Logan followed him into the kitchen. "See told you James, Logan wasnt in a coma!"

No doubt a result of his drowsiness, Logans voice was still hoarse and quiet: "I sleep in, and you're BEST reasoning is that I was in a coma?"

"Well, were not usually up before you! So are you?" the brown eyes which were almost hidden by the long brown hair on the pretty boys face widened.

"Well, professor, seeing as I am in fact AWAKE, no, I am not in a coma"

Carlos, who had been quietly watching the scene comfortably from the couch, burst into laughter at this final comment "Hahahaha... Stupid James... Coma? Hahahaha"

"Carlos," Kendall rolled his eyes as he directed his attention to the short boy on the couch, "you thought he was abducted by aliens"

Carlos's childish laughter came to an abrupt halt and his eyes became serious "Im still not convinced otherwise! OUR Logan wouldnt sleep in TWO days in a row."

The remainder of the band tried to stifle their laughter as they watched the unfamiliar seriousness on Carols's face become mixed with confusion.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Carlos blurted out, "ITS TRUE!"

Kendall offered no response but instead ushered the boys to their rooms by reminding them that they would ALL be in comas if they were late to work yet again. Gustavo wasnt exactly the understanding type.

* * *

><p>Five excruciating hours later, a disoriented Carlos, an angered Kendall, a lifeless James, and a groggy Logan stepped out of the hell-hole that was known as "Roque Records".<p>

"Even my hair is tired" James complained as the group made their way to their limo.

"What are you talking about? The tires are right here" confusion was evident in each of Carlos's words as he looked towards the limo. His comment was met by three pairs of rolling eyes.

"Carlos, just get in the car." Kendall's voice was still indicative of the anger that Gustavo had instigated through his constant yelling.

Logan stepped into the limo, t_his is what I get for staying out late with Alex yesterday. _

"Gahhh I hate dancing." He finally grumbled "Im soooo sore and soooo tired. I think I can hear my bed calling my name"

"Well, Im heading straight to the pool" James's words were void of any substance, "i think Gustavo sucked the beautiful out of me, and a little tanning might just help"

"No, James. I dont think youre a tool."

All of the boys directed their attention to Carlos. The boy was so adrift that he didnt acknowledge the look of perplexity that his band mates had shared at his expense.

Each of the boys then slowly drifted into a light sleep until being awakened by their driver.

"Welcome back to the Palmwoods, boys"

The boys each thanked the man and walked into the lobby. Logan made his way to the elevators and James and Kendall walked towards the pool in search of Jo and some "Tanning-Time".

As for Carlos, well, the boys only hoped that whereever he was going the boy wouldnt get into too much trouble.

* * *

><p>Alex laughed as the blonde girl in front of her finished telling her a story.<p>

"They didnt?" Alex looked shocked.

"Oh, but they did" Jo Taylor nodded her head, smiling all the while, "i dont think anyone but Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan could direct a hotel-wide pillow fight. Needless to say, it was crazy!"

"Who's crazy?"

Jo and Alex turned around to see two unusually tired boys.

"Oh hey Kendall, James" Jo smiled and got up to kiss the blonde. "actually, you. I was telling Alex about some of your schemes. SO kendall, do you wanna head up to my room, we could... ummm study"

Kendall's previously tired face dissappeared and the boy wore a happy smirk as he followed Jo upstairs.

James took Jo's now-empty seat. "Whatever she said" James directed his attention to Alex, "is a lie. We're innocent little angels"

Alex laughed, "Oh yah, I can see the halo atop your head" Alex slyly moved her hand towards James and proceeded to mess up his usually perfect hair.

"Gahhh, not the hair! If I wasnt so tired I would throw you into the pool!"

Alex laughed at the boys threat and lowered her eyes to the book in her lap. James followed her gaze and acknowledged the novel in her lap.

"So the superstar is also a closet-bookworm?" James teased.

"Oh, haha, yah. Im a nerd at heart" Alex smiled at the thought of that description.

"Yah... well I read magazines. Does that count?"

Alex burst out laughing, "No, James, hahaha sorry I dont think that counts"

"Well, fine then!" James stuck his tongue put at the girl, "Well tell me that youre at least reading something thats somewhat interesting?"

Alex giggled "Well are you a fan of Dickens?"

"That Dick guy again, really?"

"Umm first its Dickennnsss" Alex said emphasizing the final syllable, "and what do you mean again? You've read _A Tale of Two Cities?" _

"Why do sound so shocked?" James theatrically claasped his hand to his chest, trying to show her how offended he was.

She raised an eyebrow at him. With one glare he understood her thoughts:_ Im not buying it. _

"Fine," he admitted, " No, ive never read the book. But its one of Logan's favorites, he was reading it earlier"

James thought that Alex suddenly looked happier, it was like her entire face had lighted up, but he dismissed the thought quickly.

"So... Where is Mr. Logan... and Carlos, of course?"

"Resting, we had a tough day with Gustavo"

"Oh Gustavo? So you guys are his new pop-tart boy-toy Backstreet Boys?" Alex winked as she teased the singer in front of her.

"Oh pop-tart? Youre comparing our singing abilities to cheap morning breakfast?" He laughed and Alex recognized a mischevious hint in his eyes. "Well now youre gonna get it!" With that he shuffled to his feet and picked Alex up. Within a matter of seconds James, now holding a screaming girl, jumped into the clear water of the Palmwoods Pool.

"James! I cant believe you!" Alex laughed as she came up for air, and as she spoke she glared at the boy who was fixing his hair a foot away from her.

"I warned you, remember" James smiled as he slicked his hair back under the water.

James swam closer towards the girl, and spoke in what he referred to as his _sexy-voice_: "Im sorry, anything I can do to make it up to you?" He finished the line with a flirty wink.

Alex smiled coyly. "You are such... " Alex paused and bit her lower lip as she moved even closer to him. She reached her arm out and wrapped it around his neck. At this point, Alex could feel James chest against her own and Alex's breath was loud and warm against James face.

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell was still sleepy but had finally gotten enough rest to make his way back down to the lobby. James had forgotten his room key again, so Logan decided to return it to the forgetful pretty boy before making his way to the library. <em>The pool. <em>Logan looked down at his watch. _James should still be tanning._

Logan walked out to the pool deck and did, in fact, see James. He wasnt tanning though he was in the pool. He was with a girl. With Alex. The two were both breathing hard and their lips were practically touching.

The sight was too much to handle, Logan could feel tears biting at the sides of his brown eyes.

He turned around swiftly and ran back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>"A FLIRT!" Alex laughed to herself as she pushed his head under water. <em>Boys are too easily manipulated. <em>

He came up within a matter of seconds. At that moment, James looked at the girl in front of him. She was smart, too smart. She wasnt the type of girl to swoon at his flirty attempts.

"HA HA. Very Funny!" James said sarcastically.

Alex Bennet, Age 16. The face of Johnson's Sunscreen, the Welch's grape juice girl, the star of _Thats so Wizard!, _the main character in like 20 other movies! The hot girl that he saw in Poptiger. THAT was his type.

Alex Bennet, sweet, witty bookworm. THAT wasnt.

He really thought she was a cool girl, but he could only picture them as friends. She was a little too.. nerdy. _It'd be like dating Logan. _James laughed at the thought.

With that, the two made their way out of the pool and back to their lounge chairs. The two friends continued to talk about nothing in particular until Alex had to leave for a dress rehearsal.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was depressing. BUt you guys can make me happy again... by reviewing.<br>But on a serious note, i have nooo idea where to go from here. **

**Once again i love Charles Dickens oh and Logan. hehehe**

**Arggggg... Hmmm... Yup, i dunno. **


	11. Another Mask

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Another Mask<span>

* * *

><p>The boy stormed to his room- all the while, wiping the evidence of pain that had leaked from his brown eyes.<p>

He didnt eat dinner that night. He didnt do the homework that was due the next day. He didnt even respond when the boys asked if he wanted to play video games.

They assumed he was asleep and he relished their ignorance. He simply laid in his bed. The boy was silently pleading with the navy comforter of his bed- asking the lifeless sheets to envelop him, to cradle him, to offer him a sense of confidence.

He tried to make sense of the scene he had just watched. The one that starred his bestfriend and his perfect girl.

He tried to understand why any girl would lead a guy on, just to get to his best friend.

He tried to interpret his own feelings but more than anything he searched for a disguise. a mask. a veil. A way to hide the unwelcome feelings he had. The ones he still felt for the girl. The feelings he knew he shouldnt have. The attraction that he assumed was one-sided ... and the ones he felt for his best friend. The feelings he knew he had no right to have. He hated the thought of being angry with anyone. especially someone who was practically his brother.

And when he wasnt trying so hard to decipher, his mind was became a television: and he couldnt change the channel. The viewer was forced to watch reruns of the same scene- a startling combination of a mystery and a horror movie. he watched it over and over again.

Reason and emotion battled for control of Logan Mitchell's attention, and Logan Mitchell spent the night struggling to mask both opponents in this war.

* * *

><p>"Morning Logan," Mrs Knight's voice embodied both worry and fatigue, "You feeling ok? you didnt eat last night?"<p>

"Im fine" Logans voice was uncomfortably strong for having just emerged from his bed.

A smile formed on his lips, not as a result of joy but rather of the need to reassure the worried woman in front of him. The smile however would never reach his eyes. The two brown irises offered a mere taste of the boys true emotion.

"I was just tired is all." he continued, "Tell the guys that ima go for a quick bike ride before school. ill see them in class."

With that, a boy with a broken mask stepped out of room 2J and headed towards the elevators.

* * *

><p><strong>First, sorry this was sooo short but ive been crazy busy and i hated not showing how Logan felt last chapter so this is just a little insight. There will actually be plot progression soon, i promise :)<strong>

**AND...**

**Wow, as you all know, I just recently finally got some reviews. and i love you guys for them. Like seriously they made my day. Gaaahh. thank you. thank you. thank you. **

**ad one extra thanks to Mikichan21 and froggieluver2280 and XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX :) **


	12. Us and EYEs

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

**PS I already uploaded this earlier but i just checked 5 minutes ago and it was just gone? so idk. sorry for any confusion but im RE-uploading? i dont know, maybe itll work now ahaha :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Eye's and U's<span>

* * *

><p><em>8:24 AM.<em> The time shown brightly on the telephone in the girl's hand, and the small frown on her face grew as the time registered in her mind. _He should be -_

_"_Weird. He should be here already" Alex looked up to see Kendall voice her exact thought as he glanced toward the empty seat behind him.

"Ehh" James sighed, "im not worried. Logan loves school, he probably just lost track of time"

"Maybe..." Suspicion filled each of Carlos's dark eyes, "OR i was right all along and the real Logan was abducted by aliens"

"Yah Carlos, that must be it" Kendall's sarcasm was ignored by a now-content Carlos, "But anyways" Kendall's voice was now directed towards the taller boy, "hes never been late to school before"

"Calm down Kendall," James shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, "Mama Knight said he was tired, im telling you: He. Lost. Track. Of. Time" James dramatically- emphasized every syllable in his final statement.

"Youre probably right, but still, hes been acting weird lately. Did you notice how late he got home the night before last. I asked him where he was and he completely avoided the question"

"Yah, same with the day before that. We asked him about that book, and he practically ran out of the apartment. Didnt get home till almost midnight"

"Wait, are you guys still talking about Logan?" All three boys directed there attention to Alex who had been quietly observing the entire conversation until now.

Their silent confusion urged the girl to continue "he was with" as she continued her voice became sheepish and quiet, "well, Logan was with me."

The violent waves of pink that drowned each of Alex's cheeks didnt go unnoticed by the three boys around her.

"Youre blushing" James noted as a grin spread rapidly on his face.

Alex didnt have a chance to reply, because within a matter of seconds, the classroom door was pushed open. Much to Alex's dismay, however, a boy with brown eyes and brown hair did not walk in, but rather a small blonde woman.

"Morning Class!" Mrs Collins greeted her students as she dropped her belongings onto her desk. "Ok, let me just take attendance then we can begin with math"

"Hmmm," she continued, "Mitchell." Her eyebrows were furrowed at the peice of paper in her hands before they relaxed and settled on the classroom again. "Kendall, wheres Logan?"

Kendall replied by shrugging his shoulders and the two remaining members of Big Time Rush repeated the action.

"Ok then, hopefully, he wont miss all of the less-" She was interrupted by the violent outburst through the door.

"So, so sorry, Mrs. Collins, I got caught up with something"

Alex looked up hopefully at the sound of his familiar voice. There, standing by the door, was the fourth member of Big time Rush. His usual smile however was was weak and apologetic, and he was panting for air.

"Its fine Logan, just dont let it happen again" Mrs Collins smiled reassuringly and ushered Logan towards his seat. "Now, students. Like i said, lots of math today. So, can i have the Pre-algebra group work in up here in the front. Geometries you guys can take the middle left. Algebra kids, theres only 5 of you so go ahead and work next to the geometry group." Mrs collins had been pointing to each respective location and her hand was now directed towards the very back of the classroom, "and that just leaves Mitchell and Bennet with AP Calculus. So give me a write teh assignments on the board and then you can all start moving"

As if on cue, Kendall and James both turned around to face their late friend. Alex, on the other hand, pulled out her phone and pretended to text someone while she really watched the exchange out of the corner of her eye.

"Logan Mitchell, LATE to math class? this is absurd." The blonde boy teased as his last sentence took on a british accent (for no apparent reason).

"More than absurd," James copied the accent, "This is downright bonkers"

"More than Bonkers" Kendall continued, "This i-"

"Ha. Ha." Logan's eyes had yet to leave the desk. "Im not in the mood guys"

"Seriously then, where were ya" James asked as tousled Logan's hair. Not even that, however, made the boy glance upwards.

"Logieee?" Kendall badgered.

"Nothing" Logans voice was quiet and his gaze hadnt faltered, "i was distracted is all. but no more distractions for me"

Alex could have sworn that Logan raised his eyes slightly in her direction during that last statement. More than that though, she couldve sworn she saw pain in his normally comforting brown eyes. She quickly dismissed the thought however when Miss Collin's urgered the students to get into their math groups.

Logan Mitchell quietly made his way to back corner of the classroom. All the while, aware that Alex Bennet was following closely behind. "Ok" Logan sighed as he took a seat "lets just get this over with"

"Sure," Alex didnt know how to reply to Logan's demeanor, "its just integrals and some derivatives, not too bad"

"Ok," Logan stared vacantly at the book in front of him, "Number 1, we'll have to use the equation for integration by substitution. I think our 'U' value is going to be [6x^8] which leaves us with a d/U value of 48x dx."

"Whats wrong with you?" Alex couldnt help it, she hated seeing him soo, well so not-logan.

"Theres nothing wrong with the U-value" Logan didnt even bother looking up to reply, "It integrates perfectly?"

"Logan," Alex said shortly, causing the boy to finally look her in the eyes.

The two stared at each other for a moment or two. Neither dared to move.

Logan took in the startling green in Alex's irises which usually reminded him of trees, but today offered only a queasy, slimy shading. He recognized the unfamiliarity in her eyes, the same one he saw when he looked in a mirror.

Alex was similarly upset by what she saw. His usually warm, affectionate gaze was frozen and iced over. His gaze was cold and pained. It didnt match the weak smile on his lips when he spoke,

"Im fine. Can we just focus on this integration?"

Alex considered pressing on and asking him to tell her the truth, but his eyes were pleading with her to let it go. Even fogged by the coldness, his eyes were still mesmorzing to her and she wanted so badly to make him happy again. She did as he asked and reverted her gaze to the math book.

The two worked in comfortable silence, only talking to confirm answers with each other. This continued until they finally finished their assignment.

_11:42 _Alex Bennet was once again staring at the time on her phone. Logan and her had finished their assignment before anyone else and now had the rest of class to themselves. _Eighteen minutes, come on Logan, say something, anything._

Nothing. The brown haired boy didnt say anything whatsoever.

"Sooo" Alex mustered up enough courage to break the silence, "maybe we could grab a smoothie after class?"

no reply.

"or head to the pool?"

still no reply.

"or something?" Alex sighed as she looked down and started fiddling with the phone in her hands. _11:48_

Logan looked up just in time to see the girls head drop in defeat. He wanted so badly to tell her yes. to go and grab a smoothie, or go to the pool, or do anything with the green-eyed girl. But the war hadnt played out in his mind just yet and the re-runs were still playing.

"i cant, sorry" Logan offered, "im... ummm, not feeling well. in fact im gonna ask Miss Collins, if i can just leave now."

Alex knew he was lying but chose not to pursue the matter she simply nodded as he got up and walked towards the front of the classroom.

Hey eyes followed the boy as he talked with their teacher, showed her his completed work, and finally gathered his belongings to leave.

Her attention suddenly shifted when she felt someone tap her shoulder, she looked up to see Carlos. Kendall and James were close behind.

"Where'd Logan go?" He asked.

"Oh," Alex sighed, "Well, he said he wasnt feeling well, so he went back to his room"

"He looked fine earlier" Kendall countered.

"Yah, i know, but he seemed upset so whatever," Alex looked downwards once again, and the boys all recognized the look in her eyes as hurt.

"Ok, kids. Nice work today. Class is over" Mrs Collins's voice grabbed everyones attention, and the students began to make their ways out of the door. "Oh and boys," her voice was directed to Carlos, James, and Kendall now, "tell Logan i hope he feels better"

"Dont worry Mrs. C," Kendall returned as he knitted his eyebrows together in determination, "we were just gonna go talk to him."

* * *

><p>"Hortense Mitchell!" James yelled as the three hockey players made their way into the living room of apartment 2J.<p>

"Hortense! We need to talk to you" Kendall repeated at an equally threatening volume.

"NOW.. Hortense. NOW!" The final boy finished.

From his room, Logan Mitchell's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of his real first name being yelled by his friends, the guys only called him Hortense when he was in trouble. _uh oh. _

"What ever it is," Logan came out with his hands up innocently but his eyes were still glazed over- they seemed cold and annoyed, "i didnt do it, or im sorry, or whatever, im just soo not in the mood right now"

"we sooo dont care," Carlos countered as he stuck his tongue out at the pale boy. The small latino had a way of lightening any situation and just then, he had unknowingly done the same. Logan snickered at Carlos's childish remark and sat down on the couch so that all three of his friends were now facing him.

"fine," He sighed as he got himself comfortable, "whats going on"

"Whats going on?" James was shocked by Logans cavalier attitude, "WHATS GOING ON WITH YOU?"

Logans eyes darted around the room and he could feel himself blushing out of embarassment, his hand shot up and grabbed the back of his neck, "oh, nothing"

"save the excuses for Mrs. Collins and my mom, Hortense." Kendall's eyes furrowed once again.

"and for that matter, Alex too" James felt defensive over his new friend, it had been obvious to him that Logan was the cause of her sadness.

"yah, you really hurt her feelings" Carlos's eyes looked aas though they were begging Logan to just apologize. Carlos didnt like tense situatons.

Logan's darting eyes finally settled on James, "well why dont u go just comfort her then, im sure shes dying for a swim"

As quickly as he said it, however, he regretted it. A startling mixture of confusion and anguish engulfed James's usually carefree gaze.

Logan couldnt take it, he heard his mind battling between hatred and sorrow, he felt the waves of emotion that had swallowed James's eyes surrounding him and drowning him. He ran out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"Ummm" Carlos was the first to remove his gaze from the door where Logan had recently stormed out, "What happened?"

"He likes her" James's voice was barely above a whisper and he seemed to be informing himself as opposed to the other two boys "He likes her, and he thinks that i, that we, oh crap."

"Wait, what?" Kendall turned towards James who was still staring at the door.

"Be back later" James blurted as he broke out into a run and surged towards the elevator.

"Ummmm... well ok then?" Carlos looked towards Kendall for an answer.

"we'll give them until dinner to fix it. THEN, we get involved"

"So, hockey?

"Sure, they have a headache"

* * *

><p><strong>Doo doo doo doo. That was really long. and sad. and long. gah, but yah this was my least favorite chapter so far. It seemed really forced and staged, so ill try and fix that in the next chapter. But anyways, next chapter Alex will find out why Logie was being such a Kaka Face :)<strong>

**ahahaha the derivative and integral stuff made me laugh. If any of you are taking calculus and realized how wrong Logie's calculations were, well yah, i know. The real answer was too long and well i didnt feel like typing exponents and integration signs. **

**Ill try and update as soon as i can, thanks :)**


	13. Corrections

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Corrections<span>

* * *

><p>James frantically tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator to drop to the Lobby Level.<p>

After what seemed like hours, the elevator finally replied to James's worry with a "beep-beep" and the slow drone of the metal doors as they opened.

_Gahhh! Alex, why are you the ONE girl who didnt give me her phone number? _James thoughts were racing as he unsuccessfully searched the lobby for a certain green eyed girl,_ Pool, maybe shes at the pool._

James's eyes darted from pool chair to pool chair to pool chair until finally settling on a girl in the corner who was reading a book. Her face was hidden by the large dark waves of her hair but James approached her anyway.

"Alex?" James's nervous voice made the outburst seem more like a question.

The girl's gaze darted upwards and James was relieved when two green eyes met his own.

"Oh, hey james" She smiled but James immediately noted how fake it looked in comparison with her cold eyes.

"Dick-" James was still panting from the frantic run he had made to the pool deck, "ens. Youre reading Dickens."

"Umm. Yah, thanks for the notice," Alex looked confusingly at the panting boy in front of her, "Are you ok James?"

James was just beginning to catch his breath when he repeated himself, "Dickens, you read Dickens." Looking towards the girl, he realized that she STILL wasnt catching on. "You read Dickens, and are taking AP Calculots and yo-"

"Calcu-LUS" Alex corrected, "im taking AP Calculus,"

"And that" James snickered "You correct me when I un-pronounce things"

"MIS-pronounce" Alex blurted out.

"SEE!" James flailed his arms wildly at the confused girl, "Youre just like him!"

"James, I honestly have no idea what youre talking about?"

"L. O. G. A. N." James spelled out the name theatrically as if the girl in front of him were a 5 year old learning a new word.

Alex eyes widened as the name registered in her mind. "What about him?"

James noted how just the mere reference to Logan mitchell warmed her previous demeanor.

"THAT. Youre blushing again!" James pointed at the girl causing her to blush even more, "I know you like him"

James's words seemed to usher hope into Alex but as quickly as it appeared it was gone- replaced by the coldness from before.

"No, James, sorry I dont," She spoke with an eerie sense of confidence, "I just dont need the drama or the distractions right now"

"Wow" James's eyes widened as he stared at the girl.

"What?" some of the confidence from before had begun to deteriorate.

"You really are JUST like him." James shook his head out of frustration, "he never admits his feelings either."

She looked down at her feet sheepishly, silently asking James to continue.

"Alex, I may not now about Calculots bu-"

"Calculus" Alex's correction was met with James rolling his eyes, "Ok sorry, continue"

"Like I was saying, trust me I know about this stuff. I know 'girls'. And I know you like Logan"

"Sorry James," all of the confidence had drained from her voice now, "but I have one more correction." her voice was barely above a whisper, "I LIKED Logan. As in past tense. I really thought he was more than just the average hollywood singer, no offense" she smiled apologetically at the boy in front of her,

"and everything was perfect, then me and Logan we almost kis- well nevermind but," she continued and her voice grew louder, "hes not. Hes just another attention- junkie who uses people and starts drama. Hes just a pointless distraction"

_Neber Eber, _she silently reminded herself yet again.

"No, Alex, hes soo not like that," James offered her a reassuring smile, "not that theres anything wrong with those kind of people" His joke made Alex laugh weakly. "Logan likes you, I know it"

"Wrong again," Alex's weak laugh returned but this time it was shrill and painful, "he wouldnt even look at me today"

"Thats what I came to talk to you about, Alex!" James's arms were flailing once again, "He likes you, but I think he saw you and I in the pool yesterday. Hes a good friend and he thought there was something between us."

_He saw 'us'? He saw that stupid joke in the pool? _Alex's mind was racing to interpret the new information, _Well, I guess that makes sense. He liked me but was afraid that if he acted upon it then he would be hurting James. _

"Wow," Alex finally spoke, "he really is an all around great guy". Guilt washed over her entire face.

"Tell me about it" that same wave drowned James's face as well as he sat down next to Alex.

The guilty-looking pair of teens sat there for a couple of minutes, both were silently reviewing the details of the past two days. _How had they ended up here?_

Suddenly their Logan-centric thoughts were interrupted by the "Beep- Beep" of James's cellphone. Kendall swiftly ulled the device out of his pocket only to be welcomed by a text message from Kendall.

* * *

><p><em>JAMES! Log just came bck. Still not talking to us-<br>__thought u were handling this?_

_-Kendall_

* * *

><p>"Alex, like i was saying before." james spoke confidently as he returned the phone to his pocket, "You read Dickens! and you do math that hurts to even look at! and you correct me when i pronounce words wrong!"<p>

"I know" Alex nodded her head and spoke barely above a whisper.

"I mean you dont want to be distracted, and he doesnt want to be distracted and Logan hates snobby actresses, and you hate anything thats boy-band related."

"i know" she was even quieter this time.

"and even with ALL that crap, you and Logan are STILL kinda perfect together."

"i know" he barely heard her voice.

"You should go talk to him, explain what happened"

_i know. _This time James didnt need Alex to say anything. He could see Alex agreeing through the look of determination she had as she quickly made her way back into the Palmwoods.

His eyes fell as the girl disappeared behind the glass doors of the lobby, he quickly pulled out his phone to reply to Kendall.

* * *

><p><em>Ken, <em>

_Alex + Logan!_  
><em>ill explain later, come down to the pool. NOW.<em>

_Bring Carlos, LEAVE LOGAN_

_-James _

* * *

><p>James felt a sense of comfort and pride sweep over him as he thought of what he had just done. <em>Gahh, for being smart, theyre both pretty dumb. <em>As soon as that thought registered in his mind, however, worry drowned out the comfort. _Oh Logie, dont mess this one up.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>So yah, I hope you guys didnt think this was OOC for James, because i really dont. The show really suggests that the four guys would do anything for each other. I was watching Big Time Break- Up (which i didnt like ahhaa) and when James offered to make it a Boys day and not hang out with the girl he 'loved' i was like awww. and yah, that inspired this. and plus he helped Logan ask Camille out, remember!<strong>

**As for Big time break up, let me explain: The promos said everyone is breaking up/ making up. and as usual that didnt include LOGAN :( same thing with BT Prom kings- everyone had a date but him. and plus Camille wasnt even in this episode. I crave Logan-love-life attention for the show. ahahahahha... seriously xD**

**as for this story, next chapter Alex will confront Logie :) hehe i think its funny how many times ive been able to name drop Charles Dickens in this story xD ill try and stop, i promise. and to my dear reviewers, another thank you, please keep them coming!**

**Oh and dear froggieluver2280, gahhh i want to hug him too! then slap him for being soo STUBBORN. then hug him again :) and yes i pinky promise that a happy ending is on the horizon :)**


	14. Swimming

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Swimming<span>

* * *

><p>A pale boy with brown eyes waded through the aisles of the Hollywood Public Library. His eyes wandered through the sea of novels that filled the shelves around him. On any other day, floating upon these ripples of fictions, biographies, and poems would have comforted him, but today the waves of books were surrounding him all too quickly and he felt as though he were drowning in their bitter tales of hopeful romance and plot-worthy treachery.<p>

In every story he tried to offer his attention to, he would find the renditions of liars and backstabbers all too familiar to his own life, and suddenly the argument from before would play over in his mind until finally pausing on his friends face.

* * *

><p><em>"Hortense Mitchell!" James yelled as the three hockey players made their way into the living room of apartment 2J.<em>

_"Hortense! We need to talk to you" Kendall repeated at an equally threatening volume._

_"NOW.. Hortense. NOW!" The final boy finished._

_From his room, Logan Mitchell's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of his real first name being yelled by his friends, the guys only called him Hortense when he was in trouble. uh oh._

_"What ever it is," Logan came out with his hands up innocently but his eyes were still glazed over- they seemed cold and annoyed, "i didnt do it, or im sorry, or whatever, im just soo not in the mood right now"_

_"we sooo dont care," Carlos countered as he stuck his tongue out at the pale boy. The small latino had a way of lightening any situation and just then, he had unknowingly done the same. Logan snickered at Carlos's childish remark and sat down on the couch so that all three of his friends were now facing him._

_"fine," He sighed as he got himself comfortable, "whats going on"_

_"Whats going on?" James was shocked by Logans cavalier attitude, "WHATS GOING ON WITH YOU?"_

_Logans eyes darted around the room and he could feel himself blushing out of embarassment, his hand shot up and grabbed the back of his neck, "oh, nothing"_

_"save the excuses for Mrs. Collins and my mom, Hortense." Kendall's eyes furrowed once again._

_"and for that matter, Alex too" James felt defensive over his new friend, it had been obvious to him that Logan was the cause of her sadness._

_"yah, you really hurt her feelings" Carlos's eyes looked aas though they were begging Logan to just apologize. Carlos didnt like tense situatons._

_Logan's darting eyes finally settled on James, "well why dont u go just comfort her then, im sure shes dying for a swim"_

_As quickly as he said it, however, he regretted it. A startling mixture of confusion and anguish engulfed James's usually carefree gaze._

* * *

><p>Logan gave thanks that the horror movie between James and Alex was no longer echoing in his mind, but subconsciously he wondered if James's sadness would prove to be even worse. At that moment, the contours of James's face had been defined with betrayal and pain, and the result was etched into Logan's mind.<p>

Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan. It had always been Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan. Always. Even if they were being called the "Mighty Minnesota Ducks" (the name of the Pee Wee hockey team), or the "Dogs", or "Hockey heads", or the " Four Hockeypucks", or "Monkey Dogs" or even Big Time Rush.

They were always together.

Everyone knew that the four of them were a package. They made up for each others faults. Where Kendall acted on impulse and passion, Logan provided reason and logic. Where Logan too- often noted the consequences and repercussions, Carlos acknowledged the opportunities to risk taking. Where Carlos was easily distracted from end results, James offered a sense of determination to every plan. and so on.

Sure, the four of them had their respective quirks. Kendall had a temper, James couldnt remove his focus from the mirror, Carlos couldnt stay focused at all, and Logan was indecisive & cautious. And it was no secret that these differences paved the way for daily scuffles and banters.

But, the four of them had never genuinely fought. and Logan struggled with the realization that he had genuinely hurt James.

_He didnt deserve it. _Logans mind was racing as he submerged even deeper into the library, _James had no idea i liked her. But i knew HE liked her. That makes me the bad friend- not him. This is stupid, were not supposed to fight over girls._

Logan knew that James wouldnt be mad at him; he was hurt, yes. but he wouldnt be mad. Girls were more of a luxury to James. He got over them quickly. But it didnt matter, Logan still couldnt be with her.

_Liking her hasnt caused anything but trouble for me. _Logan subconsciously wondered if he actually believed that.

_Gahh, girls are distractions, and I didnt want to be distracted. _Logan could feel the waves swallowing him now. _I told myself not to be distracted, and now look what happened. __Thats all Alex was. she was a pointless distraction. _With that, Logan Mitchel struggled toward the surface and treaded his way out of the Hollywood Public Library. _Well, im not going to be distracted anymore. Its just not worth it. _

* * *

><p>Within a matter of minutes, Logan's hand engulfed the cold metal knob of apartment 2J.<p>

Logan had planned to splash a little water on his face, hoping that would clear his mind, then he would go find james and apologize.

Upon entering the apartment, Logan saw two familiar teenage boys lying on the couch, the taller one glanced in Logan's direction. Logan immediately recognized the worry which laced each of Kendall's green pupils. Thankfully, Carlos didnt seem to notice his entrance, and his attention was completely devoted to the video game in front of him. Logan realized he wouldnt have been able to handle any change in Carlos's usual carefree, happy gaze.

The last thing he saw before closing the bathroom door was Kendall taking out his phone and texting someone. A minute or two went by, and Logan once again entered the living room. He looked slightly less absent-minded, but this time, Kendall and Carlos were no where to be found. Suddenly his attention was captured by the picture frame which sat on the coffee table next to the couch.

His hand reached out for the object and he soon came face to face with four smiling 10 year old boys all clad in hockey gear. He studied each of them. Kendall's hair had been somewhat longer then, but in this picture it was strewn about wildly, no doubt a result of the well-worn goalie mask in his left hand. This right arm was hugging Carlos tightly.

The small Latino hadnt changed a bit. The only one of them still wearing his helmet, Carlos was enthusiastically pointing to the logo of a small animal on his Jersey. At that time, the group was no longer a part of the the 5-year-old, Pee-Wee "Mighty Minnesota Ducks". They were the muuuuuch more intimidating 10-year-old, Junior League "Minnesota Meercats". But, Carlos's smile was proud all the same.

Third was James. Logan laughed as he realized that even after that legendary 3 hour long game, James's hair STILL looked perfect. His arm triumphantly held a first place, gold "Minnesota Hockey Junior League Championship" trophy high above his and Carlos's head. His other arm was draped protectively over a final boy's shoulder. Logan's shoulder.

The boy suddenly dropped the picture frame. The feeling of drowning in the library was taking over him once again, and he had to get out of that room. Logan Mitchell didnt do well under pressure. Logan Mitchell didnt get in trouble. Logan Mitchell didnt really do anything that would cause tension. He just wasnt good with it. He knew, he wouldnt feel better until he sorted things out with his best friend and forgot about Alex. That was how he would solve this equation. and with that thought, the boy broke into a sprint as he raced towards the elevators.

* * *

><p>Alex looked impatiently at the two metal doors of the elevator.<em> Beep- Beep. <em>Finally, the doors parted just enough for Alex to squeeze through. She walked quickly towards apartment 2J. She didnt bother looking up, she now knew the path by heart; She instead stared intently at her feet which seemed to walk automatically.

Her mind was going through every permutation. Every way that the conversation she was about to have could go. Every response that she could imagine Logan having. She didnt even notice the absent-minded boy who was running right towards her.

_Bam. _

The two bodies collided, sending both of them crashing onto the floor of the hallway.

_Permanent bruising, _Alex thought, _Im going to have permanent bruising before I leave this place. _

"Are you kidding me? Again?" ALex turned her neck slightly but returned her head quickly after grimacing in pain. She barely saw him, but the short glance was enough. His head was about a foot from hers and his eyes wer shut tight as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Logan?" She groaned.

"Alex? i should've known" His hand had moved to his temples but neither of the teens had bothered to get up yet. Instead they both were lying right side up on the carpet. At this point, both of their eyes were open and they were staring at the ceiling in an awkward silence.

"i cant keep crashing into you" Logan mumbled. Alex laughed slightly, but Logan remained quiet. She suddenly wondered if the boy had, in fact, been joking.  
>She hoped he was.<p>

A minute or two passed. Neither spoke. Neither dared move.

"Logan.." Alex finally managed. Her voice was barely above a whisper but still managed to startle Logan against the silence.

"Al- ex" Logan's discomfort stained his pronunciation of her name.

"I didnt..." She began, "I mean, I do. I like you Logan."

Logan sighed. He could feel the newly- constructed wall within him crumbling. _I like you too, Alex._

Alex heard no reply, so she continued, all the while staring at the ceiling above her. "I always liked you, and we had something, i thought we had something but then you stopped talking to me. and James-"

Logan shuddered. _James, Oh James. No distractions._

Alex was hurt by his reaction. She heard his shudder at the sound of his best friend's name.

"Thats just it Logan," She seemed to be pleading with the ceiling now. "Theres nothing between me and James."

Logan sighed again. More quietly this time. More than anything he wanted to believe her. He wanted to pick her up in his arms and never let go. His heart told him to do just that, but his brain regained control quickly. _She's just a pointless distraction. She's distrcating me from school. from the band. from my friends. No distractions. _He stared silently at the ceiling.

"Logan," her voice grew louder, "James and I are just friends" She breathed in the silence around her, "Youre not most people. You read Dickens, You take AP Caluclus. And you correct people's grammar" She was speaking very quickly now. Her words all seemed to come out in a single breath, "and you hate hollywood as much as i do. Your just like me!" He heard her smile, "You and I... We're... we're just.."

Logan hung on to each of her words. He couldnt speak even if he wanted to.

"And that scared me at first. I was scared to let you help me. To let you see me" Her pace had slowed considerably by now.

Logan could feel himself slipping into her hands. He almost laughed at her familiar yet pointless rambling. He almost sat up and cradled her in his arms. He almost pressed his lips against hers to quiet her. He almost fell back in. Almost. But she continued her speech.

"I was scared that you would distract me"

With that, Logan was reminded of everything. He remained in his position. His eyes wandering around the ceiling. _No distractions. _

"Logan," She was unaware of his change in demeanor, "im not scared anymore. and i know you like me too, so..."

_I do _Logan silently admitted to himself, _But i cant. Even if James doesnt like you... I cant handle this. Im not good at this kind of thing. I dont need this.  
>No disctractions. <em>

"Logan?" Alex seemd to be pleading with the ceiling again, "Say something"

Logan took a deep breath,_ No Distractions. _

"Alex..." He was obviously struggling with his words, "Its not just James.." He was speaking quietly now, "Alex... I just... Too much has happened" He sighed.

Logan continued even quieter now, "Alex, i cant keep crashing into you" He repeated himself, but this time Alex knew he wasnt joking.

Alex sat up, and Logan quickly did the same, but made sure he kept his back to her. He didnt realize, however, that she had caught a glimpse of his watery eyes.

"Dont do this" Alex spoke so quietly she was unsure if she had even been speaking to him.

He couldnt look at her, he still liked her. He liked her so much it scared him. He almost felt as though he needed her. But he had seen the consequences of falling for Miss Alex Bennet. His need for her was too intense, this passion was completely foreign to him. And Logan Mitchell didnt do well with changes. He didnt do well under pressure. He slowly got up and started walking back towards 2J.

"Logan, Are you trying to say that you dont have any feelings for me? Can you honestly say that?" She was silently begging him to turn around, and to say no. to argue with her. to explain himself. to say anything.

He didnt.

* * *

><p><strong>Gahhh! That was me silently slapping Logan. But then again, this is my writing... soo hahhaha no slapping me :)<br>**

**but yah, sorry it took me so long to update, i got distracted (hehe get it? distracted! Because the story is called Distractions...) ahah ok ill stop now. ****Oh and i think the mood will pick up soon, because sad Logan makes for a sad me. ****But yah, ill update soon. **

**As always reviews would be very amazing and of course very encouraging ;) **


	15. Business Mergers

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Business Mergers<span>

* * *

><p>Kendall stared in front of him blankly: shock and confusion both streaked across his face. Carlos looked in the same direction, but was instead giggling, he obviously didnt believe what he had just heard.<p>

"Im serious," James rolled his eyes at his friends' respective reactions, "Logan and Alex have something going on!"

The three boys were all sitting at a table by the pool, Kendall's skin was still flushed and Carlos's breathing was still shallow. The two had burst out of their apartment and dashed down the stairs to the pool as soon as they received James's text.

"Silly, silly boy," Kendall used whatever energy he still had to take on a british accent, "Our dear Logie, doesnt exactly favor the hollywood-type"

James rolled his eyes yet again, "No. Duh." He enunciated every word as if he were speaking to a younger sibling, "But Alex is a nerd. Like not in a bad way, just in a 'she-likes-to-read-and-do-math-and-crap-like-that' kind of way"

Kendall seemed to ponder the boy's statement. Meanwhile, Carlos interrupted.

"She IS in the same fancy-schmancy math class as him?" He offered with a shrug, "Buuuut," Carlos over-exaggerated the word as he turned to James, "werent YOU hitting on her?"

James gasped dramatically as he put his hand to his chest and turned away from the other boys "Mister Garcia? How dare you?" He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see that neither of his friends were phased. "Yah, pretty much, but bookworm isnt my type, but Logan doesnt know that, he thinks theres something between us. Thats why hes been weird lately, him and Alex were hanging out and he felt bad for 'betraying' me"

Kendall shrugged casually "I guess that makes sense, but why did Carlos and I have to get out of the apartment"

"and take the stairs" Carlos added giving James an annoyed look.

"Oh, I convinced Alex to talk to him, and tell him theres nothing between me an-"

James lost his train of thought when he saw Alex storm out of the elevators and into the lobby. She seemed angry, and he thought he saw her wiping at her eyes. _Was she crying? _

"Speaking of which.." His raised arm directed the other boys's attention to Alex Bennet, who holding a book in her lap as she used a tissue to wipe at her eyes.

All three boys stood up quickly and made their way to the arrangement of couches, but when they were finally in speaking distance of the girl, they were surprised by what they saw. Alex looked fine, she had a slight smile on her face as she stared down at the open book in her hands absentmindedly.

* * *

><p>After Logan had returned to his own room, Alex had tried to do the same. She found herself curled up on her bed with <em>A Tale of Two Cities <em>in a matter of minutes. She needed the book to distract her from thoughts of him... but she found it hard to give the book her full attention, her eyes kept wandering to the wall that she knew separated her and Logan's apartment. Well aware of the fact that she would be unable to separate her mind from the thought of Logan, she decided to separate herself physically form him by going down to the lobby.

Alex silently pleaded with herself to just sit down and cry, to toss her book at the wall, and to deal with her problems rather than veil her true feelings. But her mask was her favorite accessory, and it was all too easy to wipe away her tears and place a smile on her face. So Alex Bennet pushed her content corpse onto the lobby couch.

* * *

><p>James, Kendall, and Carlos all looked down at the green- eyed girl in front of them. In a matter of seconds, she had transformed from a crying mess to the normal, happy superstar actress, Alex Bennet.<p>

"Youre reading?" James's voice startled Alex.

Alex looked up to see three boys all surrounding her.

Alex laughed slightly, "Yes, James. Its not all that rare, I promise."

"Alex, we just saw you," Carlos's voice mirrored the confusion that was evident in all three of the boys, "and you looked sad"

Alex's smile turned down slightly, and she suddenly looked colder, but the unfamiliar face was replaced almost instantly by happy-Alex. "Very funny Carlos. I have noooo idea what youre talking about. But id love to get back to my book, so ill talk to you guys later?"

"Noo mamm" Kendall sat down next to her as he spoke, "WE know you like Logan"

Alex shot James a dark stare, but didnt veryify or deny Kendalls statement.

"Sorry!" James shot is hands up in surrender, and Alex withdrew her gaze, "but we dont keep secretes, which means they also know that you were supposed to be talking to Logan right now!"

"I already did" Alex's voice was quiet and emotionless.

"Soooo?" Carlos urged.

"Soooo," Alex imitated the hispanic boys theatricality, "i already did"

"Well, what did he say"

Alex removed her gaze from the boys and returned it to the novel in her lap. _He didnt say anything _she thought silently.

"Alex, what did he say?"

"Nothing," She sighed, and suddenly her mask emerged on her face yet again. "He said nothing. He just doesnt want this. And frankly, I dont think I did either"

All three boys stared silently at the disguised girl in front of them. She could tell they were debating whether to believe her or not.

"Trust me guys," she urged, "Im fine. Its no biggy" She smiled enthusiastically as she tried wholeheartedly to fool the boys in front of her. "Listen, I have a big bike riding scene tomorrow that I dont want to embarrass myself in, so ima go practice at the park, ok?" She got up slowly as she patted James's back, "dont worry so much, you'll get wrinkles" With that, she slowly exited the Palmwoods Hotel.

"Well she says she ok" Carlos said weakly. He was still obviously unsure.

"Carlos, I dont think tha-" Kendall began.

"Guys!" James interrupted, "this is serious!" His face was pale and his eyes had widened, "I cant have WRINKLES!"

Carlos and Kendall both rolled their eyes as Kendall smacked James in the back of his head, "Seriously James?" he sighed, "Lets go find Logan"

* * *

><p>Pacing. Logan Mitchell was pacing around the living room of Apartment 2J.<p>

The sight was all too familiar for Kendall, Carlos, and James. They all knew that their smart friend was not too smart when it came to pressure- he just couldnt deal with it. Logan Mitchell liked to know everything. And pacing meant there was something he was unsure about.

Normally, the boys would have stopped Logan to ask him what was making him worry, but they all knew that the reason for their friend's uncertainty was currently riding a bike in the Palmwoods park.

The brown haired boy looked up and saw his three friends standing in the doorway. They all had worry plastered across their faces and each of them was staring straight at him. "Oh, Hey guys!" He sheepishly blurted out.

"You screwed up Logie" Carlos crossed his arms as if he was scolding his child.

Logan seemed to shrink under the gaze of his 'father'.

"Seriously man, i think she was crying" James shook his head at Logan as he too embodied the fatherly-role.

And the child's arm shot up to his neck. Yet another another Logan-sign of worry.

"What happened Logan?" Kendall demanded as he finally stepped into the father-shoes.

"Nothing happened" Logan offered quietly.

"So we heard" Kendall began, "but seriously, we know you like her and w-"

"We know she likes you" James interrupted, "and you have to know that theres nothing between me and her"

"I-" Logan attempted.

"Dont even try that, Logie!" Carlos blurted out.

"Yah, you were just using that James/ Alex thing as an excuse" Kendall assured.

"I-" Logan tried again before being interrupted by James.

"Yah, i know she told you that me and her are just friends. So why didnt you tell her that you liked her back?"

"Well, I-" Logan attempted.

"I dont get it, why are you so afraid to admit when you like someone?" Kendall's hands shot up into the air as he spoke.

"Its just like Hayley Jenson in the 8th grade. Logan liked her. She liked him. But he wouldnt ask her out, because he was afraid things would change between them" Carlos pointed out.

"Exactly, Carlos!" James smiled at his friend before turning to face Logan, "And what happened to Hayley Jenson a week later?"

"Well, Sh-"

"She was asked out by Peter Rollison, and they ended up winning class couple, right?" Kendall said as he interrupted the short brunette.

"I-"

"You what? You want that to happen with Al-!" Carlos crossed his arms before being interrupted.

"GUYS!" Logan finally broke out of the child-shaped shell, "I KNOW! Alex," His voice became softer after saying her name, "Alex already told me that there nothing between James and her, but- "

"but youre being stupi- " Kendall tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish!" Logan urged, "BUT you guys dont get it. Its just not worth the tension."

"What the hell are you talking about?" James blurted out.

Logan, unusually calm, suddenly walked into his room. His three friends watched silently as he returned in a few moments with his small notepad in hand.

"What is that?" Carlos asked suspiciously.

"This" Logan spoke with an unfamiliar sense of confidence, "is a pro and con list. You know, reasons i SHOULD date Alex and reasons i SHOULDNT" His voice resembled that of a teacher as he displayed the two equally sized charts on the notepad. Each column had Logan's writing scribbled within it. At the top of the page Carlos was just barely able to make out a title: "Risks and Benefits concerning Alex Bennet"

"This isnt a business Logan, you cant weigh the risks and benefits. and Alex isnt corporate strategy." Kendall looked at his friend incredulously.

Logan didnt seem phased by their comments, "If anything its exactly that Kendall. Think of it as a business merger. The whole Alex thing had me going crazy for a little while, but then i assessed the strengths and weaknesses that would be present in a merger like this and," Logan's eyes dropped suddenly as he stared at the floor, "and. well the risks far outweigh the benefits" Logan pointed at the column on the right which was labeled "Risks" and was far longer then its counterpart on the left.

"Logan, attraction sooo doesnt fit into boxes on you're merger chart" James face palmed himself as he spoke to Logan.

Logan looked down at his chart quietly.

"Listen," Carlos's voice became softer as he patted Logan's back, "i dunno whats happened between you and Alex, but if you still think about her and smile, well then, i think you forgot a couple points on your Pro- list.

Logans mind was racing as he looked down at his beloved list. _Smiling is NOT a concrete benefit. Stuff like that doesnt fit on the list... The list. The list that for a second gave me a moment of clarity and confidece. The list that convinced me that Alex would only be a distraction. The list that- i dunno. Maybe Carlos is right. _Logan laughed quietly at the thought, _Carlos. Hahaha. The voice of reason. _

"Guys," Logan finally spoke, "I just dont know. And i hate not knowing. This is why i made the list, and then you guys came and gahh"

Hearing Logan suddenly gave Kendall an idea. "I KNOW!" He said as he winked at James and Carlos, "Logan, why dont you go for a bike ride around the Park."

The other boys caught on immediately, "Yah," Carlos offered, "That usually helps you clear your mind. Maybe then youll be able to sort everything out"

Logan waited for the idea to register in his mind. _A bike ride. _He smiled as images of Alex on a bike flooded his mind. Then suddenly he heard Carlos's words again: _' if you still think about her and smile...' Gahhh. Maybe i do still need to sort things out._

"Ok" the brunnette finally managed as he walked out of the Apartment and down to the park.

"Soo, we send him to the park where Alex is aaaand?" James looked towards Kendall for an answer.

Kendall knitted his eyebrows together as he pondered James's question, "And maybe just maybe, we'll have a successful merger?"

Carlos and James both shrugged in response. _Maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>Soo i know ive been lagging on the updates, and im sorry, but ill try and update quicker. I think this story is drawing to a close :( but you still have me for a couple more chapters, and i would love any reviews whatsoever. Like i said this is my FIRST FANFIC, so i would love some criticism and courage. They would really help me update quicker and maybe even write more stories after this? idk yet. But anyways, thanks :)<strong>


	16. This Part

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: This Part<span>

* * *

><p>It was 8:00 pm and the sun had already set upon Los Angeles. Darkness had already swallowed all of Palmwoods Park and a single figure could barely be seen under the hazy glow of the street lamps.<p>

A girl with green eyes looked down at her rented bicycle. It was small and blue, it had a small basket in the front, where her phone and her novel were comfortably residing.

Her pupils were each invaded by misery, by pain, by confusion- but it was easy to see that the contraption below her was not completely to blame.

Laced at the very rims of her murky gaze was also exhaustion.

Alex Bennet longed for a vacant sleep to take over her lifeless body and to pull her mind away from thoughts of him, but Alex Bennet was well aware that she couldn't return to apartment 2D. Alex Bennet knew that if she couldn't separate her mind from him, she HAD to separate her body. So she offered her body to the bike in hopes that the method of transportation would distance her from thoughts of Logan.

It was not relaxing. It was not comforting. It was not enjoyable. And it was not any better when you were tired, hungry, and alone in a park at night. But for the past hour or so, bike-riding had become a welcomed distraction for Alex Bennet.

But, even if she wouldn't admit it, Alex STILL hadn't gained any ability in riding the damn thing.

* * *

><p>It may have been a result of her exhaustion. It may have been her hunger. It may have been that the helmet on her head was strapped just a little too tight. Or even of the numerous bike-related injuries she had gained in the past hour.<p>

But Alex Bennet had suddenly never been so scared in her life. A twig cracking to her left. A flickering light to her right. A cough from the darkness ahead. Another twig, this time much louder. The slightest reflection of light up ahead. Movement in the bushes behind her.

Alex Bennet then did the only thing she could think of, she hopped onto the bike and peddled as hard as she could.

In one of her movies, she would have suddenly gotten over her fears and learned to successfully ride a bike. She would have made it smoothly all the way back to the Palmwoods. Once there, a sports agent would have no doubt realized that she had the skill to become the next great cyclist. He would have signed her on the spot, and in a matter of months she would have won countless trophies and medals. Her face would have been plastered around billboards and Gatorade ads around the world and she would even have her own cereal- _Bennet-O's: The Breakfast of Champions!_

But she didn't. In reality, Alex Bennet was still clumsy and uncoordinated and she was still unable to ride a bike. So within a matter of seconds, she turned the bike far too quickly and felt herself lose control of the contraption.

Bam. Skid. Screech. Bam again. The bike flew out from underneath her and Alex fell towards her left. She half- expected her face to make contact with the cold grass below, but it never did.

The exhaustion. The hunger. The sadness. The fear. The confusion. Maybe it was a combination of all of her emotions, but at that moment Alex Bennet simply stared at the face which was inches below her own.

Even in the hazy glow of the streetlamps. Even after being trampled AGAIN by her bicycle. Even after everything that had happened, he still looked perfect.

The mere sight of his fair skin and mahogany eyes made her long for him. She was intoxicated by his smell- so harsh yet so inviting. Her eyes tipsily wandered towards the slivers of pink on his face and she could feel her mind lose control.

She collapsed forward and her lips crashed onto his. Their lips parted almost as quickly as they met.

She had begun to sit up, but was stopped when Logan instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back onto him.

He could feel her hot breath on his own mouth and he quickly muffled her breathing with his lips until he could suddenly taste the sweetness of her kiss again.

_A mere sip from the bottle. And now they needed more. _

Logan greedily raised his arms to Alex's face. The girl responded by lacing her fingers through his dark hair and pulling him even closer to her.

The two pairs of lips continued to battle for control until Logan's tongue finally grazed Alex's lip. She readily accepted and parted her own lips allowing him to explore every inch of her mouth. She took the opportunity to do the same as her own tongue massaged his.

_A drink or two was all it took and they were wasted. _

The kiss was sloppy and rough, yet neither could part. They had each waited for this moment for far too long and now neither could control their actions, a mere taste of the forbidden had made them drunk with passion.

Logan and Alex lingered as both of their lips trembled against each-other. Each of them hesitated. They were moments from separating and each of them took the time to memorize the contours of the other's mouth until finally pulling apart.

_Control was shoved back into the hands of the two alcoholics, and the bottle slipped out of their hands._

"What are you doing?" His voice was threaded with the intensity from moments before.

"What are YOU doing?" Her voice was just as severe.

_The bottle was gone and the feelings of passion and necessity were spilling out.  
><em>_Need immediately turned to anger as it poured into each the drunkards._

"You did it first!" Louder.

"You did it more!" Louder still.

His mouth gaped open, but he was unable to form any words.

Only then did she realize she was still lying on top of him, she quickly sat herself up until finally settling onto her own patch of grass. Logan did the same, and the two stared silently at each other.

Logan looked at her, as a feeling of familiarity washed over him. It was suddenly replaced by an awareness of pain in his shoulder. No doubt a result of their most recent collision. _Weve been through this one too many times,_ he thought to himself.

The girl was quiet as she stared at the ground below.

"This is the part where you say 'Logan'" He spoke quietly

"Logan" She managed before taking a deep breath in, "and this" another breath "is the part where you say 'Alex'"

"Alex" He whispered.

"What part are we at now" she asked as her eyes fell on his.

"I think" He struggled on each syllable, "this is when I offer you my help"

"And then I refuse" She immediately made her way to her feet, as if she was trying to prove to the boy that this time she didnt need nor want his help, but the hunger and the exhaustion took hold and she lost her balance.

Logan got up quickly enough to catch the girl before she slipped backwards. She remained cradled in his embrace for as long as she could.

"I didnt need your help" she continued bitterly as she separated herself from his arms.

"I think you did" his increase in volume, showed the girl that he was offended by her comment.

"Well, I didnt want it, ok?" She was even louder.

"Why cant you ever just say 'thank you'?" He badgered. Logan Mitchell didnt do well under pressure. He didnt do well with tension, but there was something about her that made every one of his emotions ten times stronger. That intensity scared him more than anything.

"You want me to thank you?" Alex countered as her eyebrows furrowed, "Oh yah, thanks for e_verything _Logan" Her words were harsh and drowned in ssarcasm.

_Okay, I deserved that, _Logan thought.

She looked up and could tell that his mind was racing. She noticed how focused his gaze was on the grass below and immediately felt the anger from before begin to spill out of her now-quiet voice: "I." deep breath. "Im Sorry"

His eyes wandered up and Logan really studied her for the first time ever. Everything about her seemed out of place. Her dark hair looked burnt as it lay upon her ghostly pale skin. It was tied behind her head very loosely and shorter layers of the charred strands had freed themselves from the rubberband and were now tousling nervously in the light breeze. The sickening white of her face was even more set off by her eyes. Alex's eyes could never be described as 'sparkling emeralds'. Her irises seemed to be drowned in a dark, disturbing green that resembled a dirty, murky moss. Still in the absense of any pink from her cheeks or lips, these swampy pallettes were the only offering of color in her sickly white face.

Seperately, these unusual features would be unnerving to anyone. But on Alex Bennet, the result was disturbingly beautiful.

She paused, waiting for him to say something but he didnt, so she continued. "Im sorry I bumped into you again. I thought I was alone, and then I heard a sound so I guess I freaked out"

He saw something take hold of the mossy irises, and suddenly he knew she was telling the truth. He couldnt help but giggle. "Youre alone at night, in a park." He looked at the girl increduously, "You hear a weird noise, and youre first instinct was to follow it into the dark?"

Alex laughed and Logan noticed the sparkle that returned to her gaze.

_Damn, i love that laugh._

"i guess i was just a little disoriented" Alex explained sheepishly, as she reached down for her phone. "crap, i think my phone flew out of the bike basket during the crash. Damn it!"

"Dont worry," Logan offered her his crooked smile, "ill help you find it"

"Is this the part where I refuse?" Alex teased.

"Very clever, " Logan laughed, as he began searching for the phone.

Silence consumed Palmwoods Park as it's only inhabitants scoured the grass for the device.

"Aha" Alex turned to face the boy as he held his arm triumphantly in the air. "Got it"

He smiled proudly as we walked towards Alex, before finally holding the small telephone out to her.

She reached out and grabbed the phone after filling the gap between their two bodies.

"I believe that this," He smirked as he whispered into the inches of space between their faces, "is the part where you thank me"

"Changing the script are we?" Alex bent her head slightly as she winked up at Logan, "So what part is next?"

Logan could feel Alex's hot breath on his own as he spoke: "This." Deep breath. "This is the part where.." He could now feel her lips wavering lightly against his own, "where we... "

He never finished his sentence, his train of thought crashed when his lips collided with hers.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as he tenderly pressed his lips against hers, their eyes both closed and their minds both focused. Both teens hesitated before moving their lips but eventually the still contact evolved into a simple, sweet meeting. But before the kiss could deepen anymore, Alex suddenly pulled away.

"I" Logic had yanked Alex Bennets attention from what would have been a perfect kiss, "I" her lips pursed as she spoke, "Im sorry, Logan. I cant. Not again"

With that, Alex's feet turned swiftly and carried her body back towards the Palmwoods. Her heart was fighting with her mind, silently begging her to turn around. She only regained control once- she turned back but the sight on confusion and misery in Logan's dark pupils caused her heart to stutter in its actions, and her mind took back control... _I cant go through that again._ _NO DISTRACTIONS- NOT AGAIN._

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! I promised that Logan and Alex would get together, and they did :) but i couldnt make it too easy for the little geniuses... and Im weak, ahahha i couldnt stand being mad at Logan. Soooo now its Alex's turn! gahhh i dont think i could walk away from Logan like she did :)<strong>

**Anywaaaaaays, sorry i havent been updating. I know i get alot of those "story alert" things which i love! but i havent really been getting any reviews so i guess i took my sadness out on the story and i just wasnt really encouraged to write :( but still, ill try to update soon-ish :)**

**I will love you all in exchange for some reviews... hehehe is that bribing? Let's just call it earning my love :) but seriosuly what did you guys think of this scene oh and the descrition of Alex? thats my favorite part so far, idk hhahah i wanted to make her differentish but i dont know if i captured it right. **


	17. No

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: No<span>

_"I" Logic had yanked Alex Bennets attention from what would have been a perfect kiss, "I" her lips pursed as she spoke, "Im sorry, Logan. I cant. Not again"_

And then she ran. She ran all the way back to room 2D. All the while, one word played in her mind like a broken record.

_No, No, No. _The word was only 2 letters long, but it seemed endless in Alex's mind. That little word had the power to last forever. Would she ever get to kiss him again? _No. _Would he ever forgive her? No. Would she ever forget the look in his eyes? No. Couldnt she just turn around and run to him? _No._

_No. No. No._

Her feet worked like puppets, her mind was forcefully tugging on the strings and her heart wasnt strong enough to take over._ Elevator. Floor 2._ The heartless puppeteer forced the doll up to her apartment. _Go straight. Turn right. End of the hall. Apartment D. Door Knob. Bedroom. Suitcase. A Tale of Tw-_

"NO!" Alex's voice peirced through the silence of Room 2D, cutting through the puppet strings. "Gaaaah! I left my book in the basket, and the basket is on the bike, and the bike is in the park, and the park is where Logan is!" Alex's voice seemed to grow louder with every realization.

Alex stopped suddenly as the name 'Logan' registered in her mind. She slowly breathed in the silence around her and began again in a whisper, "and now im talking to myself... again"

Alex slumped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. More than anything she needed to see that damn book.

She really needed to hold that little note in her hand. To see her promise yet again- _Neber Eber. No Distractions._

She needed to be reminded of everything that was wrong with Logan, of all that he had put her through already. Of all the tension he caused. Of how he represented everything she hated about Hollywood. Of how he would never fit into her future-lawyer plans.

That little note would have done all of that. It would offered her the confidence to grab her well-worn mask yet again. It would have persuaded the girl to disguise any feelings for the pale boy. The disguise would have fooled anyone- even Logan. And eventually even she would no longer be distracted.

But the little note which she had invested so much power into wasnt in her hand. And suddenly her usual mask just didnt seem to fit right. So instead, she gave in to her emotions. Within a matter of seconds her mossy eyes were drowned in a rush of water.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY! Sorry this was sooo short, and sorry that even my writing style is being funky : and sorry this took me so long to update , and sorry there was no Logan. gahh, im just sorry xD**

**i havent been in a very lovey-dovey mood so i didnt want to take it out on Logan and Alex, but i didnt feel like i could hold back any longer. soo i guess this is just a little alex-progression chapter- she just really needed to stop acting like everything was ok.**

** next chapter, will be better and maybe even happier... that is IF my mood turns haha. (ps reviews would help hehe) but anyways, thank you for reading oh and i havent said thank you to my latest reviewers (as in the past like 8 chapters) so thank guys, you make my day: froggieluver2280 Mikichan21 tatortot CudaChick7 LittleMissMia123 Starangel5593 XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX SweetPeaKiller and the anonymous peoples too :) **


	18. Back in the Water

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Back in the Water<span>

* * *

><p>The boy tried to call her name but the feeling of drowning kept him from saying it.<p>

The boy tried to run to her but the feeling of drowning kept him from moving his feet.

The boy tried to do something but the feeling of drowning kept him from doing anything.

No matter what he did, Logan Mitchell couldnt seem to keep himself afloat these days. Whenever he thought he had a firm stance on the ground the waves would crash down on him yet again. Logan watched silently as the rush came over him, quickly taking the place of the girl who was fading into the darkness ahead.

His neck was stretched as he faced the spot where she fled. His eyes were widened as he searched for her figure in the night. His ears were perked as he listened for her return. His mind churned rapidly as he tried to compute the actual probability that she would, and his heart sank lower with every minute that passed and every percentage point that statistic fell.

An hour passed, and his empty hope was drowning him. He clung onto the bit of logic at the back of his mind, and suddenly, he knew that she wasnt coming back- not tonight. He waded out of his trance and began pacing around the park when something caught his eye.

No more than a couple feet away, a small novel was bathing in the grass. The front cover was barely highlighted by the murky, orange glow of the street lamp. Logan reached out for the small item and immediately felt a wave of comfort crash through his body.

_A Tale Two Cities. _Logan's attention was completely captured by the book,_ Well Mr. Dickens now YOU come to me when I need you. Impressive. _Logan chuckled slightly as he rummaged through the pages.

This version was slightly older than his own and the cover was evidence of a different publisher. But the binding was torn and various pages were creased just like his own novel. The owner of this book had probably read the story as many times as he had.

Suddenly, a small sheet of folded line paper caught Logan's attention as it floated from folds of the pages to the tides of grass below. He immediately retrieved the bookmark and was surprised to see childlike writing scrawled messily within.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Alex,<br>__  
><em>_This is Alex. Write now I am 5 years old. Mommy and Dad said that I got my own show now. So I decited that I would right this.  
><em>_Im gonna be a lawyer not an actor soo..._

_I, Alex Bennet, pinky promise to neber eber become one of them.  
>I will neber be mean and stupid like them. Oh and I will neber like- like one of them, two risky and NO DISTRACSHUNS!<br>__Neber Eber._

_Love, ALEX._

* * *

><p>Logan laughed slightly at the little paper in his hands. Even the childish spelling wasnt enough to disguise her. She really hadnt changed in all of those years. He recognized the logic behind every word. It sounded just like her... Hell, it sounded just like him.<p>

Oddly enough, it was only after he read little Alex voicing his exact thoughts, that he recognized the flaws in their shared reasoning. Suddenly, Logan was plunging into his thoughts yet again.

Logan was slowly wading through the park and back towards the Palmwoods, If Logan hadnt been so absorbed in his thoughts and so focused on the small book in his hands, he might have noticed the smile that had erupted on his lips. Being around Alex meant every one of his emotions was intensified. It meant always drowning in his emotions. Logan didnt mind though, suddenly he loved swimming.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo im still not very lovey. ehhh... long story. prolly cuz i gotta go back to school soon : yuck. ahaha im taking all weighted (AP) college courses and 2 afterschool + 1 online class. Yah, kill me know. Everyone else has early release and late start and classes like "foods" or "art" but not me -_-**

**but anywho, last chapter was Alex's realization and this was Logie's side. Yah Logie got it a little easier, but i guess i just love him more :) hehehe! but wow, i updated rather quickly huh? im proud of myself! So anyways, im almost positive that this story will conclude with either the next chapter or the one after that. depends on my writing abilities- ehhh.**

**and i dont know if you caught onto it, but our little Logie has a plan for next time, we'll see if it actually works... doo doo doo (my attempt at a dramatic ending)**

**Reviews? Please and thank you :)**


	19. Stains

**Authors Note: Hi! Sooo this story is my first ever FanFic. ****I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! ****Reviews would be much appreciated**** :)**

**Oh and i dont own any of these characters! (SO I ALWAYS WRITE THIS, BUT I JUST REALIZED I DO OWN ALEX SOOO YAH AHHAH)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Stains<span>

* * *

><p>Her pillow was stained with tears. Her eyes were stained with the colour of exhaustion. But her face... her face was stained by a small smile. A smile that wasnt the result of her acting but wasnt the result of joy either.<p>

And that was it. It was the type of smile that was just because. She was smiling just because she felt like it. She was smiling because she wasnt following orders, She was smiling because no one told her she had to.

She had always followed orders. For 11 years, she had followed orders. And for 11 years, her voice had been drowned by the lines that directors had scripted out for her.

5 year old Alex Bennet had mistakingly booked a Barbie commercial. 5 year old Alex Bennet had mistakingly become an actress. And it was 5 year old Alex Bennet who had been the first to wear that mask, but it was 16 year old Alex Bennet who had finally taken it off last night. And 16 year old Alex Bennet face had replaced the mask with the small stain of a smile... the smile of, for lack of a better word, freedom.

No one could tell her what to do anymore. Not even herself. She was tired of all of the restrictions she had placed on herself. If she wanted to do something, then from now on she was going to do it. And she knew exactly who she wanted, no needed, to talk to.

And before she could tell herself otherwise, her hand swallowed the cold medal of the doorknob.

* * *

><p>His face was stained in the same place. On the bride of lips, he wore the same small stain of smile that she wore.<p>

His smile, well, no matter how hard he tried, he didnt know why he smiled. And at the same time, that was why he smiled. It was the type of smile that could only result from not knowing.

All his life he had known everything. Even as a child, there had been very few things that he didnt know. But where had knowing gotten him?

Logan Mitchell didnt do well under tension. Logan Mitchell avoided all things unknown. Logan Mitchell didnt take risks. Logan Mitchell second guessed every step he made. Logan Mitchell used charts and data tables to organize things he didnt know. Logan Mitchell was the type of person who had two brains and half a heart.

That doesnt mean that he was cold and uncaring. In fact it was just the opposite, he loved his friends and family with every fiber of his being. It was just that when it came to girls... well his heart wasnt loud enough to drown out the sound of Logan's two brains.

But now. Logan no longer knew if logic and love worked together...And that was why the small smile stained the boys face... for the first time, he didnt know what would happen, he hadnt weighed the risks and benefits of what he was about to do... and for that matter, he didnt care that he didnt know.

In his hand was a small book that didnt belong to him. And right in front of him was apartment 2J.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok wow. You guys mightve had to go back and re- read the story huh? i know i had to just to write it! im sorry this update took me like over a month, ive been sick :( but yah, sorry again! Next chapter will be the last and it should be up next week-ish... i hope haha.<strong>

**But anyways what did you guys think, i know it was kinda a filler chapter, but i had to show that they were both dynamic characters. so please please review? it would make me feel so much better, and itll ensure that i update SOOOOOOON :)**

**oh and PS i started a new story on Logan. Only 2 chapters so far but ill be updating soon... i think hahaha just kidding i will :) Please and thank you! **


End file.
